Dangerous Adventures
by Stratas
Summary: Updated! AU. One night, Kagome is abducted from her shrine. Finding out that all is not as it appears to be, she is thrown in to a murderous plot. When she escaped she sealed her fate to be hunted. Full summary inside.
1. Kidnapped

A/N: 9/04/07 Chapters 1-9 revised. I added some scenes or extended others, plus edited for grammar, spellings and generally tried to make the chapters easier to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the fuzzy eared inu-hanyou named Inuyasha.

Summary: AU. One night, Kagome is abducted from her shrine. Finding out that all is not as it appears to be, she is thrown in to a murderous plot. When she escaped she sealed her fate to be hunted. In a land ruled by Lords, Humans and Demons live in an uneasy coexistence. But one man threatens to throw the unstable land into chaos. Rated for violence and future adult content. Loosely set in the Warring States Era.

--

--

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 1

Kidnapped

--

--

--

Kagome walked the grounds of her quiet hilltop shrine home, watching the visitors that were occasionally coming in and out of the shrine to pray. The other villagers were just coming in from the rice paddies as the setting sun cast a golden glow over the village below. She sighed to herself as the people around her continued on in their pace set by the world that moved around them. It was a world that was headed towards war.

For centuries, humans and demons have lived together. In the early years at war with each other, however in the past 200 years peace has existed between the two. But recently the relations between demons and humans were becoming strained. And war seemed to be what they were heading for in the near future.

The four ruling lords of the land, two being demon and the other two human, had been working toward a solution to the growing rift but were at a lost with what to do. Everything that they have tried either failed or backfired on them worsening the problem.

A light cool breeze swept across the shrine's grounds ruffling Kagome's long raven locks and miko robes, scattering leaves across the stone paths. She walked to a building surrounded by trees at the back of the shrine to began closing it down for the evening as dusk approached. She carefully checked the inside of the small side shrine for any lingering visitors before sliding the door closed.

Kagome then headed over to the main shrine, stopping at the entrance. She quickly removed her shoes before she continued inside. The miko walked through the darkened interior of the high beamed building, weaving through the maze of pillars; blowing out the candles as she went. She made her circle of the shrine stopping in the center when she caught movement from the corner of her eye.

Kagome cautiously crept closer until she could make out the figure of a man on his knees looking as if he was praying. She stepped back, giving the man time as she quietly waited for him to finish. He stood up a few minutes later and turned around. He quickly stepped back, startled that she had slipped up on him without his knowing. Kagome smiled kindly, before holding out her hand towards the man, "I'm sorry to have surprised you, but night is falling."

"It's ok, I'm sorry to have kept you."

"Nothing to be sorry for, prayers come first," she replied smiling slightly, but something in the man's aura assaulted her senses, warning her. "If you'll just follow me, I'll walk you out." Kagome continued her circuit of the temple, blowing out the remaining candles, before heading for the door. She paused once they reached the entrance to slip on her shoes, the man following her example. The young woman turned and closed the doors; locking them behind her before continuing on. She then led the man to the shrine's steps, and stopped at the top. She watched him as he headed down the steps without saying anything further to her, and then down the trail until he disappeared from sight.

Kagome walked back across the shrine, and over to her small house that set behind the temple at the edge of the forest. She entered through a side door and slid out of her sandals before continuing in to her home. The young woman padded across the floor softened by tatami mats and over to a table positioned under a small window. She lit a few candles for extra lighting, before reaching for her water jar. She then filled a cooking pot and a smaller one with water from the jar before heading over to a fire pit dug into the center of the room.

The miko placed the pots to the side of the remains of the fire before sitting down. She stirred up the remaining coals in the pit, and then added more wood. Kagome quickly suspended the larger pot over the fire and placed the smaller one near the coals. The young woman climbed to her feet before heading back over to the table under the window.

Kagome opened another large jar and pulled out a few strips of dried venison. She placed the meat to the side before turning her attention to the vegetables she had on hand. The miko selected a few carrots, onions, mushrooms, daikons, and a little ginger for flavor, before roughly chopping them. She piled the vegetables and meat in a bowl, then filled a small cup half full of rice.

Kagome carried the bowls over to the fire and emptied the rice in to the small pot. She then moved it closer to the fire to insure that it cooked and added the meat and vegetables to the larger pot. While the dried meat softened and the vegetables cooked, she busied herself with setting out her bowls and chopsticks while she waited.

Dusk had long since settled and turned into night by the time her meal was ready. Kagome dipped the stew into a bowl and added the rice to another. She offered a prayer to the gods before she sat back and began eating, enjoying her meal, but she could not dispel the thoughts that plagued her. 'I wonder who that strange man was. I've never seen him in the village before, even to trade,' she thought taking another bite. 'Why would he come here to visit this shrine? When he left, he headed down the trail away from the village toward the forests.'

Kagome quietly finished her supper, and then started cleaning up. She washed the bowls and banked the fire, before rolling out her futon. She then walked over to her trunk and pulled out a clean yukata. She quickly changed into the simple light blue robe before she crawled into bed.

--

--

--

Late that night, after the moon had set, two dark figures crept along the shadows up to the small house. They quietly slid the door open and stepped inside, soundlessly walking over to the sleeping Miko. Nodding their heads as a signal, they reached down and seized her arms. Kagome jerked awake when she was hauled to her feet, her sleep clouded mind quickly receded and she began fighting back.

Kagome kicked out with her left leg catching one of the men behind the knee and knocking him to the floor. She elbowed the man on the right, breaking her free of his grasp. She quickly distanced herself from the attackers. She peered into the dimly lit room and tried to decipher the situation. "This is a holy place; there is nothing of value here. What do you want?" The men remained silent and watched her from across the room. "Why are you here?!"

"For you," the man nearest her replied. A surprised look crossed her face, as she recognized the voice as belonging to the man that was in the shrine earlier. She retreated back when the men started to advance on her, both of them attacking at once. She side stepped the man on the left and elbowed him in the back as he passed. The other man crept up behind her and captured her while she was busy with the other. Kagome struggled in his grip, before stomping down on his foot, and driving her elbow into his stomach. The man quickly released her and clutched his middle coughing.

The young woman started backing away, but her movement caught the doubled over man's attention. He suddenly grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip and jerked her toward him. He slapped her across the face before she could react, splitting her lip, and sending her head spinning from the impact. She lightly touched her bottom lip feeling the blood that trickled down her chin.

Kagome tried to struggle away from the man again, trying to find a way out of the fight, but the other grabbed her from the other side. She gathered her miko energy and pushed back the attackers with a week blast of her Miko energy knowing that it wouldn't really hurt them. Slightly dazed, one of the men stood and again seized her arms while the other quickly bound her with sutra scrolls, binding her Miko energy. Kagome continued to struggle, but the men having had enough of her, stuck the side of her head sending her slumping against them.

The men securely tied her ankles and wrists, before gagging her to prevent any problems from her later. The larger man then hauled her up, and carried her out to their waiting horses. He laid her across the horse and climbed on behind her before they rode off.

--

--

--

Kagome awoke to a throbbing headache, which was made worse by the movement of the horse under her. She blinked her eyes against the late afternoon sun, the movement of the horse, her throbbing head and the light all worked against her, making her stomach churn. A low moan escaped her, signaling to her captors that she was awake.

The man that rode behind her looked her over before nodding his head to the other. They came to a stop in a clearing beside a slow moving stream a few minutes later. The men climbed down from their horses, pulling Kagome with them. She shakily stood on her feet while the man that she rode with, cut the ties from her ankles and removed the gag. He then led her and his horse over to the stream.

Kagome sat down heavily on the bank, her legs unable to support her any longer. The man walked his horse a few feet away when he was sure she would be running nowhere. He stopped beside the other man and started talking in quite tones.

Kagome dipped her bound hands into the cool stream and began lightly washing the dried blood from her lips and chin. She gently probed the side of her head checking for tenderness, wincing when she found where they hit her. 'Thank the Gods it's just bruised and swollen.' She dipped her hand into the water and began lightly washing her cut lip. She quickly finished, and then dipped her hands in again, bringing water back to her lips, this time to drink. She sipped a small amount of water hoping that it would settle her stomach instead of turning it against her.

Kagome finished drinking and sat back from the bank, studying her abductors. The man that had been in the shrine wore a plain dark brown haori and hakama with his hair tied up in a topknot. The other man was the taller of the two, and was dressed in a blue haori and black hakama with his hair tied at the nape of his neck.

The two men split off, one man headed into the surrounding trees while the man from the shrine walked towards her leading the horses. He tethered them on a nearby bush and headed over to Kagome. "How are you feeling Priestess?"

"Fine, except for a throbbing headache."

"I am sorry, please forgive us Priestess but we are only doing as commanded by our Lord."

"Why have you taken me?"

"He did not tell us, he only said for us to find you and take you back to his palace; everything will be explained by him."

"Very well. Can I at least have your name," replied Kagome with a sigh, knowing she needed to drop the subject until a later time.

"Rihito, Miko-sama."

"What is the other man's name?"

"Fusahi."

"If you will let me, I wish to gather some herbs for my head." Rihito nodded and helped Kagome to her feet; she swayed slightly her legs still recovering from being tied in an awkward position. Rihito steadied her for a moment, before he pulled out a knife and cut the tie around her wrists; then guided her into the trees. Kagome scanned the ground as she walked, looking over the plant life until she came across a patch of dong quai. She dropped to her knees by the tall stemmed, white flowered plant and picked up a nearby stick. She dug up a couple of the plant's small roots and broke the stems off before she tucked the roots into her obi after dusting off as much dirt as she could.

Kagome stood up and continued her search through the forest until she saw a small clump of plants with long dark green leaves and yellow flowers. She kneeled down beside the Turmeric plants and again used the stick to dig up one of the roots. She tucked the root into the other side of her obi, then stood up and walked back toward the stream with Rihito following behind. She continued to scan the ground when a one-foot tall plant with pale yellow flowers caught her attention.

The Miko quickly bent down and began breaking some of the stems off several of the Agrimony plants so that she had an equal amount of the leaves, stems and flowers. 'This should be a big help later. I just wish I could get more,' Kagome thought. Rihito eyed her curiously, as she stood back up. Kagome smiled faintly before she turned and headed back into the clearing.

Fusahi sat in the clearing before a fire, roasting fish he caught down stream. He glanced up at them as they set down by him. "If I may have a bowl of water and two cups so that I can prepare my herbs, and a piece of cloth to wrap the rest in for later?" The men looked at each before Fusahi shrugged seeing no harm; he rummaged around in his pack finding a medium sized bowl and two small cups. He filled the bowl with water from his water bag beside him, handing the bowl and cups to Kagome afterwards. She smiled gratefully and sat them to the side. "I have one more favor to ask. I know you will not lend me you knife so will you skin the roots and slice them into small chunks separately," Kagome asked, taking the roots out of her obi making sure to keep them separate.

"Hai Priestess," replied Rihito. He took the small roots and made quick work of them before handing them back along with a square of linen. Kagome put the roots to the side along with the other herb and set the bowl of water near the hot coals to boil. She ripped the linen in fourths then carefully wrapped the extra herbs in a piece of the cloth and tucked it into her yukata. 'I hope my body heat is enough to dry that herb in time to use it.'

Kagome waited for the water to boil before using the linen to slide it to the side. She dipped one cup then the other into the bowl and sat them to the side. She measured out each of the roots onto a separate cloth and tied the linen closed, forming small makeshift tea bags. She then added the don quai and the Agrimony to the cups to let them steep.

Fusahi turned the fish checking to see if they were done, he lightly poked them with his knife before removing them from the fire. He slid two fish onto each plate before handing Kagome and Rihito each a plate and a set of chopsticks, keeping one for himself.

Kagome ate slowly giving the bowl of the remaining water time enough to cool down. She finished eating and sat her plate and chopsticks to the side. She picked up the don quai tea and drank half of the cup saving the rest for later. She then turned to the cup of Agrimony, taking the tea bag out; she used the liquid as a wash to clean her split lip. 'I have to use at least a little of this to keep from being suspicious, at least it really does help to clean wounds besides its other effects.'

She lightly touched the bowl of water before picking it up and adding the turmeric to the bowl. She began crushing the roots until she broke the fibers down into a pulp. She then applied it to the last piece of linen, folding it into a small pouch, and held the compress to her head to relive the swelling and to help heal the bruise.

--

--

--

"We will stay the night here and continue on in the morning. I'll take first watch," announced Rihito when the sun finally started to go down. Both men stood up and headed over to see to their horses.

They carefully watched Kagome as they removed their packs and saddles. They checked the horses' tether before carrying the packs back over to the fire. Both men pulled out a couple extra blankets each and handed them to Kagome before setting out their own. She folded and piled all but one of the blankets beside the fire creating a small bed barely big enough for her. She sat down atop the makeshift futon wrapping the extra blanket around her shoulders.

Fusahi settled into his bed to get some sleep before he took over the watch. Kagome stared into the fire as night crept in around them and crickets began their song while other nocturnal animal emerged from their hiding places. While evening wore on her eyelids began to droop until she was almost asleep sitting up. "Priestess you need to lay down before you go to sleep and fall into the fire."

Kagome looked over to him with half lidded eyes and nodded her head before she laid down on the makeshift futon and recovered herself with the extra blanket. She turned her back to the fire and began regulating her breathing. She waited a few minutes before slipping her hands down and trying to remove the sutras attached to her arms and legs. When her fingers neared the bindings, they sent a pulse of dark power racing along her fingers and arms. She quickly pulled her shocked fingers back and lay still hoping that her movement escaped attention. 'Those sutras were made by a powerful dark priestess. It will be while before I am able to purify them, in the mean time I need to find a way to escape.'

--

--

--

Kagome awoke to her shoulders being shaken by Fusahi; she squinted her eyes against the morning light and peered up at him. "Time to get up, we need to get moving," he replied before heading over to saddle the horses. She sat up and stretched, before standing up; she then began to refold the blankets into a neat pile.

Kagome walked over to the small stream and kneeled down on the bank. She cupped her hands, then dipped them into the water, and began washing her face. The water felt cool and refreshing against her skin as she continued washing, moving on down to her arms and lower legs carefully avoiding the sutras to prevent getting shocked again.

She quickly finished, then stood up and tugged her yukata into place. 'I really wish I had something clean to change into or given enough time to bathe properly and wash my clothes. They probably think I would use the opportunity to run, they would be right,' Kagome thought, a small smirk working its way to her lips.

The Miko turned and headed back to the fire, while the men finished packing to leave. She sat down and pulled out the small packet of herbs bound in cloth. She carefully unwrapped it and examined the contents sighing. 'I hoped my body heat would be enough to help dry them faster but it will still be a few days before they're ready.' Kagome rewrapped the herbs and tucked them back into her yukata. Rihito walked over to her and quickly put the fire out, then signaled for her to precede him. She stood and walked over to the horses and climbed on one with Rihito following behind.

They headed out of the clearing and nudged the horses into a steady trot following the shadowed trail that weaved its way through the forest. They continued this pace throughout the day only stopping to rest the horses and for lunch. By nightfall, they had made good time and the little shrine Kagome lived in, was in the minds of the men a safe distance behind them. Twilight started to settle once again, when they finally decided to stop.

They halted the horses in a clearing a short distance away from a hot spring. Rihito climbed down from the horse then helped Kagome down and led her over to the center of the clearing. Kagome sat down on the ground while Rihito began digging out a pit for the fire. Fusahi left the pair and headed into the surrounding trees to catch dinner and collect wood.

Kagome again pulled the small package of herbs from her yukata and checked the contents. 'Almost done but most likely it will be too late to use them by the time they're dry.' She rewrapped the herbs and tucked them back into her yukata.

Fusahi finally returned carrying an armload of wood and a large rabbit. He dumped the wood beside Rihito and set about skinning and spitting the animal. Meanwhile Rihito quickly arranged the wood and started a fire. Fusahi finished the rabbit and leaned it over the fire to cook. "Can I go down to the hot spring and wash up," Kagome asked after noticing the smudges of dirt that covered her body and yukata.

"Hai, so long as one of us goes with you," replied Rihito.

"Fine." Kagome stood up and headed in the direction of the spring, sure that one of the men would be up and following her. 'I wish I could try to escape, but I know I won't get very far once they come after me on the horses.' Kagome knelt down by the edge of the spring and dipped her hands into the water. She quickly washed her hands before bringing water up to wash her face. She washed her neck, then her arms, before continuing down to her legs and feet. 'What I wouldn't give for a bath and clean yukata or this one washed, but there's no way I'm going to give these hentais the chance to watch me while I bathe.'

Kagome stood up and headed back to camp with Rihito following behind her. She sat down by the fire and watched the flames dance and lick at the wood and the meat that hung above it. It was thirty minutes later before the meat was thoroughly cooked. Fusahi sliced the meat, dividing it into three portions. He slid the meat into a few bowls before passing them out. They sat eating in silence, the only sound coming from the crackling fire and the nocturnal animals' intent on their nightly excursions.

After they finished, they began setting out their bedrolls. Kagome laid down, wrapped herself in her blankets, and waited for the others to settle down. Rihito sat across the fire, taking first watch of the night. Finally, she could barely make out the sounds of Fusahi's deep even breaths of sleep. She crept her fingers toward the sutras attempting to remove them again. The shocks of their dark power trailed up her fingers and into her hands and arms. 'The sutra's aren't as strong as they were, if I continue to slowly purify them, I should be able to remove them by tomorrow night. Hopefully the herbs will be ready by then as well, I just need to find a way to use them.' Kagome drifted off to sleep with a thread of hope growing in her heart.

--

--

--

"Time to wake up priestess," Fusahi replied lightly shaking Kagome's shoulder. She nodded her head and sat up hiding a yawn behind a hand. Kagome stood up and straitened her yukata; a frown crossed her face, when she looked down at the once light blue material turned dirty and smudged with dirt. She quickly folded up her blankets and sat down to wait for the men to pack camp.

Ten minutes later Rihito waved Kagome over to the horses. She climbed on, followed by Rihito. They had been traveling for about an hour when Kagome decided to break the silence around her and see if she could learn anything else about why they kidnapped her. "Is your Lord in need of healing?"

"Our Lord has been ill for sometime, many of the healers that were sent to help have been unable to."

"How long until we get to the castle?"

"We should be to the Lord's palace by midday, nightfall at the latest," Rihito replied. Kagome could feel the hope she had been holding on to shatter at those casually spoken words.

--

--

--

They continued at their pace through the dense forest. Occasionally seeing a stray animal bounding out of site, until the trees thinned, opening to farmland as they neared the village outside the Lord's palace. The heat of midday beat down on the travelers as they continued on the trail that led to the castle visible in the distance.

Kagome's unease increased as they passed through the modest village. The residents stopping to watch their passing, then continuing with their work. They exited the village and traveled the few miles more toward the palace. When they finally passed through the castle gates, into the large courtyard, a strong pulse of dark power assaulted her.

Kagome surveyed the courtyard and palace that was laid out around her. While the people and the palace looked peaceful, the dark power that surrounded the home would not leave her mind, plaguing her with what was trying to hide here. Rihito dismounted the horse then helped Kagome down. He waited for Fusahi to join him before he led her into the palace.

They worked their way through the long hallways until they came to the throne room. They entered the darkened room and waited for the lord to notice their presence. The lord finally waved them over and turned to the guards, "Leave us." The guards left the room closing the door behind them, while Rihito and Fusahi led Kagome closer. "So you finally arrive and I see that you had to use the sutras."

"Yes My Lord, she put up quite a fight in the beginning," Fusahi replied.

"Bring her to me." The men guided Kagome closer until she could clearly make out the man's face. "Priestess I have a job for you."

"Who are you, and what is it that you want from me?"

"Forgive me. My name is Naraku, Onigumo Lord of the Northern Lands and I want you to purify a demon. Leave us," He said turning to Rihito. Both men nodded, then turned and left the room.

"What demon," Kagome asked suspiciously. Ever since she entered the room the dark pulse of power she felt when she entered the courtyard, grew stronger when the distance closed between her and the lord. 'The power is not all his own, something else surrounds him, as if cloaking him to hide something.'

"Why, Meiyo Lord of the Eastern Lands."

A gasped escaped her; she took a step back before demanding. "How can you ask such a thing from me? I will not kill one of the Lords for any reason!"

"Oh, but you will," Naraku replied with a sinister smile. "We leave tomorrow to head to his lands for a meeting." Kagome quickly backed away from him looking for an escape route. "Guards! Take her to a room and see that she is cleaned up," he ordered when they entered the room. "And remember, she is to be guarded at all times." Were his parting words as they led her out of the room.

--

--

--

To be continued ……

--

--

A/N: I found the herbs used by Kagome in an herbal medicine book.

Dong quai is a fragrant perennial herb found in China, Korea and Japan. It comes from the roots of angelica polymorpha var. sinensis. Though I used it for her headache, it was also used for chronic runny nose, infections, severe pains, toothaches, and gynecologic disorders among others. It can have side effects of bleeding, fever, skin sensitivity to sunlight and some others. Although the volatile oil of dong quai can cause cancer because of one of its components. Other names of dong quai are Chinese angelica, dry-kuei, tang-kuei, and women's ginseng.

Agrimony I won't say much about this herb yet. It comes up later in the story and I will explain it then.

Turmeric is a perennial of the ginger family found in Asia, and comes from the roots of curcuma longa. It's also used for build up in arteries, bacterial infections, stomach problems, liver disorders, pain, inflammation, among other things. It can have side effects of allergic skin inflammation, and drug interactions.

All of this info comes from The Complete Guide to Herbal Medicines by Charles W. Fetrow, Pharm.D. and Juan R. Avila, Pharm.D. Foreword by Simeon Margolis, MD., PH.D. The Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine.

I know this is probably unnecessary but here it is anyway.

Yukata: Lightweight informal kimonos for casual day or night wear.

Haori: kind of a lightweight coat

Hakama: long pleated loose-fitting trousers

Meiyo: Honor

Hai: yes

Sutras: spiritual scrolls

Hentai: pervert.

Miko: priestess


	2. The Almost Escape

A/N: Revised: 9/04/07.

Disclaimer: -grins- I wish I did, but I don't so there.

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 2

The Almost Escape.

--

---

--

The guards led Kagome down a darkened hall and into a small room, little better then a closet. They opened the door and gave her a slight push, causing her to stumble. Kagome lost her balance and tumbled to the floor, she shot a glare over her shoulder as one of the guards closed the door. 'That was completely uncalled for.'

Kagome sighed to herself as she climbed to her feet and began to look around. The room for the most part was empty, save for a small table sitting in the center of the room, and few candles placed a top it to light the room. A tiny window faced opposite the door, and though it was nowhere near being big enough to escape out of, there was a dark sutra to block her way should she even try to attempt it. A small futon sat rolled up against one of the other walls, with the fourth wall bare. Each wall had dark sutras spaced at regular intervals to create a sort of barrier inside the room.

Kagome sat down in the middle of the room and drew her legs up to her chest. She pillowed her arms on her knees and rested her head, closing her eyes. 'What am I going to do? There's no way that I can escape this room.'

The sound of the door opening startled Kagome out of her thoughts, sending her to her feet. 'Now what?' An older woman entered carrying a basket and a bucket of water, followed by a guard. The woman smiled kindly at Kagome before setting her burdens down on the small table, the guard stopping just inside the door. "The Lord asked me to bring these to you. After you get cleaned up, I'll be back with some supper." The woman smiled again before heading back out, the guard closing the door behind them.

Kagome slowly walked over to the table and began searching the basket of its contents. To her delight she found a clean yellow yukata, a pair of underclothes, two pieces of linen, soap, a small bowl, and a hair brush. 'At least now I can be somewhat clean, I just have to hurry.'

The young woman neatly arranged the items on the table and turned her back to the door, she then poured a small amount of water into the bowl. Kagome pulled the bundle of herbs from her robe and laid it on the table beside the clean clothes; she then untied the sash holding her yukata closed. She dipped one of the pieces of cloth into the bowl of water, a smile tugged at her lips when she found the water pleasingly warm.

Kagome quickly lathered the cloth and began washing, not wanting to be caught in such a state when the woman returned. She washed her chest, stomach and legs, carefully avoiding the sutras on her skin, before dropping the yukata to finish the rest, shivering in the cool room. She dipped the cloth into the small bowl and wrung it out, then began rinsing off the soap. She dried off with the extra cloth before slipping on the pair of underclothes and the yukata, tucking the herbs inside the robe.

Kagome then bent over and carefully dipped her hair into the bucket of water. She then picked up the soap and quickly lathered her hair; working the suds through her mane. She jumped startled when the door opened behind her. The Miko turned to see the older woman entering, carrying a bowl of rice and vegetables. She sat the bowl on the table, and then collected Kagome's dirty yukata. "I'll leave the soap and things for you to use later. I'll bring your clothes back tomorrow after they have been cleaned."

"Thank you for your kindness." The woman smiled before heading back out the door. 'Though I don't know if I will still be here. At least the items will be useful later.' Kagome turned her attention back to her hair, dipping it into the bucket; she quickly rinsed it clean of soap. She squeezed the excess water from her hair before wrapping it up in the same cloth she used to dry herself.

Kagome sat down at the table and ate the meal slowly savoring the taste of rice and vegetables after two days of nothing but meat. She finished her meal before standing up and neatly arranging the supplies the woman brought her. She then picked up the hairbrush and dropped to her knees, beginning to brush out the two days worth of tangles that had accumulated in her hair. She worked from the ends of her hair up, until her hair was dry and fell in soft waves around her.

The young woman placed the brush on the table then headed over to the futon stacked next to the wall, she lightly brushed against the wall sending the sutra's power though her. She yelped and jumped away rubbing her arm. "I barely even touched it," she mumbled to herself.

Kagome carefully picked up one end of the futon and hauled it over to the center of the room. She unrolled the blankets then stretched out and pulled the covers up to her waist. 'I don't know what to do now, it's taking longer then I thought it would to purify the sutras. I have no choice, but to wait until Naraku leaves to take me to Lord Meiyo's home.'

--

---

--

The bright morning light filtered into the room waking the sleeping Miko. She opened her eyes, still not quite awake and glanced around, at first not knowing where she was, until the previous days came back to her. She immediately sat up, the blankets pooling in her lap as she took a thorough look around the room weighing her options, trying to see if she missed anything the night before. Finding nothing, Kagome laid back down, curling up on her side. 'For a moment, I thought this was all just a bad dream, though it's turning into a nightmare.'

Kagome sat up at the sound of the door opening, the same woman from last night entered carrying a bowl of rice and her cleaned robes. Kagome smiled at the woman, but received no response, save a small smile when the woman handed the bowl to Kagome, before walking over to the table.

She laid the folded yukata on the end of the table and picked up the discarded dishes from the pervious night. She then headed back out, with the door closing tightly behind her. Kagome quietly ate her breakfast, her thoughts drifting. 'They should be coming for me soon. I wonder how long it will take to reach Lord Meiyo's palace.'

When Kagome finished eating, she stood and carried the bowl over to the table before turning her attention to the items she had been given. She unfolded her clean yukata and stretched it out across the table, then began piling the meager supplies into the center of the fabric, before rolling it into a bundle and tying it closed with the matching sash. She then headed back over to the futon and sat down to wait.

--

---

--

A half of an hour later, the door again opened, but this time it revealed the guards standing in the doorway. "Time to go, the Lord is waiting," one of the guards spoke waving his hand for emphasis. Kagome nodded and stood up; she walked over to the table and picked up her small bundle, before heading to the door.

The guards led her down the shadowed twisting halls, lit by small oil lamps even by day; it seemed that even daylight couldn't completely spear the darkness that crept around the castle. The small group continued until they entered the courtyard. The guards stepped to the side, and motioned for her to continue over to the waiting horses.

While she approached the traveling party, Naraku stood beside his horse waiting for her. When she came to a stop before the horses he headed over to her. "Well good morning priestess, sleep well," he asked with an oily smirk on his lips. Kagome sent him an icy glare but remained silent. "It seems that you're not in a mood to talk, very well. Guard, check her little package, then help her on a horse and be sure to tie her hands to the saddle."

A young man stepped forward and pulled the bundle from her hands. He quickly unwrapped it and examined the contents, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Nothing here my Lord, but a change of clean clothes, undergarments, a hair brush, a piece of linen, and a bar of soap."

"Fine, tie it back up and give it to her." The young guard nodded and did as he was told, then turned to help Kagome on the horse. She pushed his hands away from her, before climbing on the horse herself. She then held her hand out waiting for the guard to return her items.

The boy reluctantly handed her the bag, and pulled a length of rope from his belt. Kagome quickly tied the ends of the obi to the saddle, and then placed her hands over the saddle horn. He tied her hands carefully, then took the reigns of her horse and mounted his own. The small party set out from the castle at a ground eating pace heading southeast.

--

---

--

The group adhered to the same routine that Rihito and Fusahi followed, stopping during the day only to rest the horses or for lunch, and then being well into the evening before the halt for the day was finally called. The young guard dismounted his horse, and headed over to untie Kagome's hands. When her hands were free, she quickly untied her small bundle and cradled it the bend of her arm, while she climbed down from the horse.

The guard signaled for her to follow him; leading her over to the center of the clearing. "Stay Here," he motioned for her to sit down before walking off. A few of the guards headed into the forest to gather wood, while the others settled into the clearing and took care of the horses.

Kagome carefully observed the activity around her, noting the tiredness surrounding the troops after the long march, unsure of what she would be able to do. 'The scrolls are almost purified, but even with the fatigue of the men; their numbers makes it almost impossible to escape unnoticed and there is no telling how long it will take to get to the Eastern Lord's house. I may be able to use the herbs tonight, but how am I going to slip it into their food or drink?' Kagome glanced up at the sound of the guards entering the clearing carrying arm loads of wood. They stacked it in the center of the clearing and made a fire to cook the rabbits they hunted.

The night dragged by after everybody had eaten; they sat, lounging around the central fire, talking little. Kagome nervously sat, staring into the flames, waiting for everyone but the night watchmen to fall asleep. She shivered, when the dark aura of Naraku passed her on his way to turn in for the night. She didn't have to glance up at him, to feel the evil smile that curled his lips when he passed. Finally the other soldiers began settling down for the night as well, leaving only Kagome and the night watch men up.

The group of men sat at the edge of the clearing deciding on were to be posted, glancing at the forest every now and then. Kagome fleetingly looked around to be sure she wasn't being watched, before getting up and heading to the fire. Her movements caught the attention of the men but when they seen her direction, they went back to talking. She knelt down by the fire, dipping a ladle into a pot of tea that sat beside the coals keeping warm.

Kagome poured herself a cup, before slipping out the herbs wrapped in linen. She quickly counted the men still up, before sprinkling the herb into the pot, stirring it slightly with the ladle. She then scattered what was left of the herb over the fire, before getting up and heading back over to her futon. The young woman sat down, and tucked the linen into her small bundle, then nervously sat sipping her tea, hoping that the Agrimony would have time to steep into the tea.

The men stood up from their conversation several minutes later, and ambled over to the fire to get a cup of tea before heading to their assigned locations of the night. Kagome hid a nervous smile behind her cup as the men headed off. 'In twenty or thirty minutes the herb should hopefully be in full effect. I just wish I had finished the sutras before now and at least had a knife' She finished her tea and curled up in her futon so not to rouse suspicion, and waited.

--

--

Kagome waited until the moon started to rise, to be assured that the men were out before putting her plan into motion. She rearranged her yukata and tucked the small bundle next to her stomach, making sure it would be held in place by the obi that held her yukata closed. She climbed out of the futon, and crept toward the horses, staying as far away as she could from the sleeping men. She quickly untied the nearest horse and saddled it. She then led the gelding into the surrounding trees, and walked down an animal trail, waiting until the clearing was out of site before mounting the horse. She nudged the horse into a fast trot hoping that she was heading in the right direction to lead her home.

--

--

Kagome pushed the horse as long as she could, before stopping by a small spring and letting it rest just before dawn. "The second watch should have started a long time ago. They are probably out looking for me, but I should at least have a few hours head start on them." Kagome sat down at the edge of the stream with the horse's reins in hand. Tired and as weary as the horse, she laid back supporting her weight on her elbows to rest.

When the sun had fully risen, Kagome stood up and headed to the surrounding trees, she tied the horse's reins to a low limb before continuing on. She walked through the underbrush until she found a wild grape vine tangled around a small bush. She picked all of the grapes she could reach eating as she went savoring their sweet taste. When she had her fill, she headed back to the clearing; but as she drew closer, she slowed down, hearing the sound of deadfall crunching under foot.

Kagome stepped off the game trail and hid in a dense clump of bushes out of sight. Two guards soon came into view following the same trail as she; they quickly passed her and headed on down the trail out of sight. 'That was too close. I don't recognize them but they still could be some of Naraku's men. I need to get the horse and get out of here fast.'

Kagome stayed off the trail, and picked her way through the brush to the edge of the clearing, but what she saw had her turning around and heading back through the bushes as quickly and quietly as she could. 'I can't believe they caught up to me so quickly. One of the other men must have awoken not long after I left and alerted the others.'

Kagome quickly caught up to the men that were walking the game trail, she slowed down and moved cautiously around them staying well hidden. "I know she came this way, she must have wondered off the trail, do you see anything up there," the guard closest to Kagome called.

"Nothing, you check back down the trail and I'll continue the search into the surrounding brush."

"Fine." The guard turned and headed back down the trail, while the other headed off the trail ahead of her. 'Great now it's going to be even harder to get past, there is no way I can out run him if he spots me. Besides they know I'm here somewhere.' Kagome sighed and walked though the bushes hoping that she wouldn't be seen. She continued on, until she came to another large clearing. She stood hidden at the edge, trying to decide which way to go, when she heard leaves crunch behind her.

Kagome whirled around, finding the guard she had passed behind. She took a step back from him, then turned and ran into the clearing. She could hear him behind her, breaking through the underbrush in his pursuit. 'No time for modesty' Kagome thought, pulling her yukata up to her knees which allowed her more movement, and pushed herself to run faster.

Kagome crossed the clearing and headed into the trees again, she rushed pass brushes that reached out to snag her clothing, scratching her arms and legs in the process. She could hear the man gaining on her until he pushed himself forward and grabbed her, taking her down with him.

They crashed to the ground; Kagome using their momentum rolled them, and then kicked the man gaining release. She pushed herself to her feet and started running again, when she felt the dark power from the sutras stir. They sent powerful pulses of dark power, through her body bringing her to her knees. 'No, how can they do that, unless an incantation was written into them.'

Her fall allowed the solider the time he needed to catch up to her. He quickly bound her hands and lifted her to her feet. The pulses of power lessened, but enough remained to keep her from running, as she stumbled along the path. The solider followed the game trail back into the clearing stopping her in front of Naraku at the opposite end. "Well priestess it seems that my soldiers found you, we were quite worried about you being lost in this dangerous forest. Leave us," he said turning to the solider. "Are you alright priestess?"

Kagome sent him an icy glare as she fought to remain standing, the dark power draining her of her strength. "Why don't you have a seat," he replied, a cruel smirk crossing his features. Kagome cried out as a strong pulse of power shot through her body bringing her to her knees. "Now isn't that better?" Kagome blinked back tears as the soldiers turned toward them. "Do not concern yourselves, get back to work," Naraku ordered. "As you can see Miko, when I had the sutras completed, I made sure that you wouldn't be able to escape once they were placed on you. Insuring that you would do as you're told, like killing the Youkai Lord."

Kagome hardened her resolve, her voice gaining an edge. "I've already told you. I will not kill him; you will have to kill me first."

"You may very well be. Guard, take her over by the fire, and make sure that she is watched at all times. We will move out after lunch." The guard pulled her to her feet and led her to the fire. She carefully sat down, the dark power having left her muscles weak and trembling. 'I have to find a way to break the sutras. If I hadn't almost purified them, their power would have been unbearable.'

--

---

--

Two days later, the traveling party arrived at the house of the Eastern Lord as dusk settled. They entered the courtyard of the large palace and were greeted by one of the Lord's servants. "Welcome Lord of the Northern Lands. Lord Meiyo has been expecting you. If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

"Very well."

The woman led them down the twisting halls of the large palace, pointing out various rooms for Naraku's men. "The young woman can stay here, and you can use this room my Lord," the woman said stopping beside two doors. "Lord Meiyo will meet with you in the morning. One of the servants will see to your needs. Good night."

Kagome smiled at the woman and entered her room closing the door behind her. When the woman disappeared down the hall, Naraku summoned one of his guards. "Stand watch here, do not let her out of the room, someone will relieve you later," Naraku stated before heading into his room.

Kagome walked to a small table that she could barely make out in the dimly lit room. She felt along the top for candles, finding a couple, she lit and placed them across the table. She then headed over to the closet and pulled out a futon. She spread it out, near the table and sat down on top, repositioning the small bundle of clothes she still carried inside her robes. 'Naraku will most likely be coming for me tonight.'

Kagome jumped startled, at the sound of a knock on her door. "Come in," she called quietly. A young woman with a shy smile, not much older then Kagome entered the room carrying an armload of supplies.

"I've brought you a small meal, and some items to freshen up with."

"Thank you so much. I feel like I haven't been clean in weeks," Kagome said smiling at the woman.

"You're welcome, I'll leave everything here and collect it in the morning," she said sitting the items down on the table. "Good night."

"Good night," Kagome replied as the woman left the room. Kagome stood up and began sorting through the supplies. She sat a small bowl of rice and vegetables to the side, before continuing her search. She found a piece of linen, a change of clothes, and a bar of soap, along with a small bucket of warm water.

Kagome removed the small bundle from her yukata and unwrapped the items, quickly taking stock. 'Two bars of soap, three changes of clothes, a hair brush, and extra linen, at least it's a start.' She sighed to herself as she picked up the bowel of rice and sat down on the futon to eat.

When Kagome was through, she stood up and sat the bowl to the side. She quickly untied her robe and slid it from her shoulders, the undergarments quickly following. She then picked up a piece of linen, and dipped it into the bucket. Kagome hurriedly washed her face, then lathered up the cloth with the already used soap and began washing. She dipped the linen back into the water and wringing it out, she rinsed off the lather.

Kagome then quickly washed and rinsed her hair. Picking up the other piece of linen she used it to dry her body and long hair. She redressed in the new purple yukata she was brought and picked up the hair brush. She sat down on the futon, and began brushing her hair.

When she finished, she began repacking her items, spreading out her clean yukata on the futon. She added the unused soap, hair brush, her dirty robe, the small bowl her meal was in. 'The soap and linen are to wet to pack, there's no telling when Naraku will come for me.'

She rolled the items inside the yukata, using the extra obis to securely tie the bundle closed, then repositioned the bundle inside her robe. The rest of the night crawled by for Kagome; unable to sleep she laid down and waited for Naraku to come for her.

--

---

--

Later that night Naraku exited his room, seeing a new guard, he put his plan into motion. He slowly released a small amount of his jyaki, knocking out the guard. He then stepped over the prone man and entered Kagome's room. He walked over to the Miko and hauled her to her feet. "Time to go to work Priestess," he said when her eyes met his. He grabbed her arm and led her out of the room, following the hallways to the Eastern Lord's room.

Kagome allowed him to lead her until they passed the rooms where his men were staying. She then quickly snatched her arm from Naraku's grasp. Her movement offset his balance, half turning him toward her; she then kicked him in the groin sending him to his knees. The young woman started running down the hall when the sutras power shot through her, causing her to drop to her knees.

Kagome turned back to glare at Naraku, seeing him on his knees with a smirk on his face. "I told you that there is no escape and that you will do as you're told." Naraku slowly stood and walked to Kagome. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. "Now come on, if you resist, the pain will become stronger."

--

--

To be continued ……

--

--

A/N: The herb Kagome used is Agrimony. It comes from the leaves, stems and flowers of the herb Agrimonia eupatoria which grows in the western US, Europe, and Asia. Has been used as a dye. Although Kagome used it as a sedative, it is also used as for decongestant, gargle, asthma, back pain, corns, eye problems, fluid retention, thickens the blood, tumors, warts, weak heartbeats, and wound healing (which is what she used it for in the first chapter.). Side effects: allergic reaction and skin sensitivity to sunlight. Other names: church steeples, cocklebur, liverwort, philanthrops, sticklewort and stickwort. Pale yellow in September, turns deep yellow later in the year. This also comes from the herb book I mentioned in the first chapter.

Jyaki: Demon Energy

Again thanks for reviewing!


	3. The beginning of a long journey

A/N: Revised - 9/04/2007

Disclaimer: Its mine I tell you, mine! (If you believe that, I have some beach property to sell you in Oklahoma. )

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 3

The beginning of a long journey.

--

---

--

Naraku soundlessly entered the Lord's room and pushed Kagome stumbling toward the bed, pale moon light streamed in from the windows on the far side, casting the room in to an eerie glow. The miko glanced to the bed, already noticing that the youkai lord had noticed their presence and was beginning to wake up "I won't kill him," Kagome stated, glaring at Naraku.

"Do it, or I will kill you."

"Go ahead, I won't kill the lord," she shouted, fully waking Meiyo.

"What are you doing in here," he demanded sitting up.

"Kill him now," Naraku ordered, the dark power of the sutras shot through Kagome's body sending her to her knees.

"I told you I won't," Kagome cried digging her fingers into the tatami mats, bracing herself against the pain. She raised her miko energy, trying to free herself of the sutra's control, tears leaking out of her eyes. She pushed her power higher and higher, feeling herself being drained of her energy. 'No, I can't let it win,' she thought desperately.

Kagome gathered her miko energy around her, before giving a final push against the dark power. She could feel the darkness leaving her as her energy exploded into the room in a blinding light, completely destroying the dark sutras. When the light finally started to fade, Kagome looked franticly around, finding both Naraku and Meiyo on the floor injured. The young woman tiredly pushed herself to her feet and rushed to Meiyo's side, quickly checking over his injuries. 'Good, he is not seriously wounded; he should be fine in a few hours.'

Kagome glanced back at Naraku, her eyes widening. 'Wait, how is that possible? My miko powers shouldn't have injured Naraku, not unless he's a youkai,' the young woman thought continuing to watch the downed man.

'Oh no. That must be what that power is that I feel around him, it hides his Jyaki. But if he is a youkai, then what happened to the human Lord of the Northern Lands,' she wondered turning back to Meiyo.

Kagome heard rustling behind her and turned to see Naraku climbing to his feet. Kagome shakily stood up before Meiyo and glared at Naraku. "I won't let you hurt him."

"You can't stop me," Naraku replied with sinister certainty, before rushing toward her. He pushed passed the young woman, sending her to the floor, and then kicked her in the side. The miko gasped in pain as her breath rushed from her, leaving her on the floor coughing. Naraku then turned to Meiyo and released his jyaki. Kagome choked as the cloud spread around the room and threw up a barrier to protect herself. "No!"

Kagome raised her power and sent a blast of miko energy at Naraku, knocking him to the floor and purifying the air, as she rushed to the Lord's side. "No," she cried as she checked for signs of life and found none.

"I told you that you would kill him," Naraku stated standing up.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you suppose these people will think, when they find out that their lord was killed, that the miko I brought is gone, and the injuries I suffered when I tried to stop you," Naraku replied with a wicked smirk, before he rushed toward Kagome again, tackling her to the ground.

The Miko used her power to push against him, as he wrapped his hands around her slender neck, but she was too week to form another blast of energy. She used one hand to tug ineffectively at Naraku's grip, while her other hand groped along the floor for something she could use as a weapon.

Kagome's seeking fingers, slid along Meiyo's futon finding a small dagger that he had kept beside him; snatching up the dagger she stabbed Naraku in his side. He howled in pain and rolled away from her, clutching his side; Kagome using this to her advantage bolted from the room.

Naraku applying part of his sleeve to staunch the blood flow, climbed to his feet, and headed back to his room. 'I did not think that she would escape, that miko is stronger then I gave her credit for. But no matter, this works out in my favor. Now I can hire someone to hunt her down and I know just the Hanyou for the job; it will also help take care of him as well.'

--

---

--

Kagome ran down the twisting hallways of the palace and out into the courtyard. She crept across the courtyard and over to the stables staying in the shadows, dagger still in hand. She entered the darkened stables hoping that nobody noticed her. The young woman headed to the storage room and fumbled in the dark, tripping over various track and feed supplies before finding a saddle and a blanket. She quickly wiped the bloodied dagger off on the other blankets before tucking the blade in to her obi. She then left the room and headed along the stalls looking for a horse, her eyes settling on an inky black shadow, near the stable entrance.

Kagome slowly entered the stall, trying not to startle the stallion, but the smell of blood still clinging to the knife agitated it. She held her hand out before the horse' nose, letting him sniff her hand before gently patting his neck. She then dropped the saddle to the ground, and covered the horse's back with the blanket. Taking the bridle she arranged it, fitting the bit into the horse's mouth. She then picked the saddle up and hoisted it unto the horse's back, buckling the strap around his middle.

The young woman picked up the reins and led the horse from the stall, then out of the stable continuing on through the courtyard gates to the main road. She led the horse into the shadows before mounting him, and heading off in the direction of the town following the road. 'I have no idea of where to go from here and I can't return to my shrine. It would be one of the first places they would think I would go,' Kagome thought.

--

--

Naraku continued down the twisting halls of the palace, coming to a stop beside the prone guard. He dropped to his knees and let out a howl of pain waking his men and the other occupants of the house. They poured from their rooms and into the halls, running in Naraku's direction. "My Lord, what happened," one of his guards asked, kneeling down beside him and noticing the blood soaking his side and sleeve.

"That Miko attacked us. I heard a noise outside my door and when I looked out, she was standing over him," he said pointing to the prone man. "When I walked into the hall to see what had happened, she attacked me. We fought but she stabbed me and ran down the hall."

"Spread out and search the palace. Report back to me if you find anything," the guard said standing up, and leading the men down the hall out of sight.

"Lord Naraku, I will see to you injuries, I'll be back in a few moments with some bandages."

"Very well."

The older woman turned and headed back the way she came, while Naraku walked into his darkened room. He sat down on his futon and allowed himself to smile. 'It won't be long before they find Meiyo dead, and send out a search party for the miko.'

--

--

Kagome turned off the road, and cut back through the forest, quickly finding a game trail she followed the twisting path towards town. But when the path began heading west away from the village, she left the trail and started weaving her way through the trees hoping to parallel the road on her way to the village. She rode the horse as quickly and quietly as she could, the eerily quiet forest pressed in around her, the slightest noise from the horse seeming to sound deafening.

Kagome pulled the horse to a halt and spun around, breathing heavily, at the sound of crunching leaves behind her. Hearing the sound again, she tried to slow her breathing as she waited, ready to bolt when whatever it was came into view. Little light streamed though the canopy of trees above, shadows stood out around her, seeming to dance undauntedly in the slight wind, offering protection to the creatures of the night.

A small shadow slowly moved from the bushes toward Kagome, she let out a small sigh of relief, but kept her guard up. The shadow closed in on the horse, causing him to paw the ground nervously, before it leaped at Kagome. She swung her arm, backhanding the small creature to the ground. She turned around ready to bolt when she heard it crying. Her curiosity peaked; she dismounted the horse and quickly tied off the reigns before slowly approaching it. The Miko knelt down beside the small creature, then reached out and lightly touched it.

With a squeak, it quickly backed away and cowered in the shadows. 'The poor thing is petrified.' "It's ok. Are you hurt," Kagome asked reaching out to it again and trying to sooth the creature. She heard him sniffling as he moved closer to her enabling her to get a better look at him. "You're so adorable, what's your name," she asked taking in the outline she could see of his bushy tail and clothes.

"Shippou, I'm a fox youkai. Who are you," he asked moving to stand in front of her.

"My name is Kagome. Why are you out here by yourself?"

"My parents were killed," he said looking down.

"You don't have anyone that could take you in," Kagome asked, feeling a tug at her heart with the thought of him alone in the forest.

"No. The humans around here won't take in a youkai."

"But this land was ruled by a youkai lord."

"They may like Lord Meiyo, but even the Mikos are distrustful of other youkai," he said shooting her a confused look.

"Alright then, you can come with me."

"Really," he asked, a bit of hope creeping into his voice.

"Hai, but we need to get moving, some dangerous men will be heading this way soon," Kagome said picking Shippou up. She walked over to her horse, and sat the small kitsune on the saddle before untying the reigns, and mounting the horse behind him. She then nudged the horse into a trot and continued toward town.

--

---

--

"Lord Naraku, I have news." The guard stated entering the room and bowing before his lord. "Lord Meiyo was found dead and one of the horses is missing from the stable."

"Such terrible news. The only thing that can be done now is to widen the search, and send for the Hanyou Inu Yasha, he should be of great use in finding her."

"Yes my Lord." The guard bowed again, before he turned and left Naraku's room heading down the hall. 'These simple fools have no idea what is going on. It won't be long now, my plans are already set in motion, and soon it will be too late to stop me. The only problem that remains is the Miko.' He stood up and headed out the door for the surrounding woods.

Naraku walked the shadowed game trail away from the palace, heading deeper into the woods, away from prying eyes, searching the area for a youkai jyaki. The night had lengthened, by the time he finally found what he was looking for. "Arise youkai! I have a job for you."

A low growl vibrated around the clearing as a rather large youkai awoke from his sleep and took shape before Naraku. "Why have you disturbed me," he demanded with another growl.

"As I said, I have a job for you."

--

---

--

Kagome reined the horse to a stop and looked around trying to get her bearings. 'I don't know how far off we are, but we should have come to the town by now,' Kagome thought with a sigh.

"Kagome what's wrong, your scent changed."

"Nothing really, I'm just trying to figure out how much further the town is."

"Oh."

"Shippou, do you know where the village is?"

"Not really, I tried to stay away from it as much as I could."

"Oh, but can you scent out the village?"

"Yeah, that's easy." Shippou hopped up on her shoulder and stuck his little nose out catching the scents riding in the air. His little nose twitched furiously as he concentrated, filtering out the different smells until his eyes lit up. "It's that way," he said pointing behind them.

"Good job. Thank you so much," Kagome said, patting him on the head. She quickly turned the horse around and headed in the direction Shippou gave. It wasn't long before Kagome came to the small village and headed toward the village stores.

Kagome dismounted the horse and led it over to the backside of the building. "Shippou wait here. I should be back in a few minutes, if not, or if there is a commotion run."

"But-"

"No buts, just do it. Ok?"

"Ok," he said frowning.

"Good." Kagome gave him a quick smile, before she turned and cautiously crept into the dimly lit store room. She closed the door silently behind her, and began looking around for what she would need. Finding a pile of empty sacks she quickly filled one with two water containers, dried meat and vegetables, a small bag of rice, a knife, two cooking pots, a few sets of chopsticks and several bowls. Moving on, she found extra blankets and linens; adding them to her growing supplies.

Turning to leave the room Kagome's eyes caught on a bow and a quiver of arrows. She quickly packed several extra arrows in to her sack, slung a quiver full of arrows over one shoulder, then picked up the bow and headed toward the door. Though an attack of her conscious left her hand hovering before the door. 'It's not right for me to take these supplies with out giving something in return, though I have no idea what I could give.' Shaking her head she opened the door and stepped into the night. 'There is nothing I can do about it now. I need food and the other items if I'm going to have a chance at surviving on the run, especially the bow and arrows.'

Kagome exited the building and made her way back over to Shippou. She smiled in greeting, before tying the sack to the saddle, and looping the bow over the saddle horn. "There she is!" She heard shouted behind her. Kagome whipped around to see a few soldiers starting toward her from a near by house. She quickly took the reigns from Shippou, and then mounted the horse behind him. The Miko pushed the horse into a fast pace hoping to outdistance the guards and headed back into the forest. The men hurried back for their horses before taking off after her.

Kagome pushed her horse, weaving in and out between the trees trying to loose the men. Shippou clutched tightly to her yukata watching as the trees reached out to grab them as they passed and grazing skin. Hearing the guards catching up to her she pushed the horse harder, trying to stay out of their sight in the darkness.

Kagome splashed across streams, and raced through clearings, but the men began gaining on her as her horse tired. 'I can't keep this up much longer; the horse won't be able to take it.' Kagome thought as she slowed the stallion, letting the men catch up to her. The closest guard pushed his horse faster, quickly closing the remaining distance between them.

When he came abreast, he made a grab for her reigns, causing Shippou to let out a terrified squeak. But Kagome maneuvered her horse away from him, and stuck out with her bow catching him in the side. The man already unbalanced from his move tumbled from the saddle hitting the ground. The remaining men swerved missing their fellow guard and continued to chase her, though one reigned in is horse to check on the fallen man.

Kagome turned, taking a quick look behind her. 'The others are staying back; I guess they're not going to try anything else, instead they'll let me run my horse out. I guess I have no choice but to do something drastic,' Kagome thought as she wrapped the reigns around the saddle horn. She selected an arrow from the quiver slung across her back and shifted in the saddle turning slightly around. Taking aim at the ground between her and the men, she let the arrow fly. The arrow streaked though the air in a pink glow, striking the ground and sending up a shower of dirt. The guard's horses reared pitching some of the men from the saddles, while other horses scattered into the trees leaving the men to hang on and try to calm the animal.

Kagome pushed her horse faster hoping to put a little distance between them and the men before resting the animal. She continued that pace for several more minutes before slowing the horse to a fast trot. "Are you ok Shippou," Kagome asked stroking his head.

"Yeah, what did those bad men want?"

"They're not really bad, but they wanted me," Kagome replied with a sigh.

"Why?"

"They think I did something wrong."

"Why do they think that?"

"Because, of the Northern Lord."

"But, why-"

"He's a very bad man. He has something planned and wanted Lord Meiyo out of the way. Now, no more questions," she said smiling down at him. Shippou just nodded his head, letting the subject drop after detecting Kagome's scent becoming laced with sadness. Kagome stroked his hair and slowed the horse to a walk continuing through the forest.

--

---

--

The young woman finally reined the horse to a stop at dawn by a small creak. She wearily dismounted the horse, letting Shippou hop down, and led the horse closer to the water. She looped the reigns around a low growing bush, and then untied the sack from the saddle. Kagome walked over to Shippou and sat the sack down beside him, followed by her bow and quiver before following suit. "Kagome are you ok?"

"Hai, I'm just a little tired."

"You need to rest."

"I can't rest yet," Kagome said but seeing him looking at her worriedly she smiled. "But I will in a little while, because right now I need to get us something to eat."

"Ok," he replied frowning.

"Shippou wait here, I'll be right back," Kagome stated getting up. She headed into the denser brush intent on finding something to eat. She walked through the thick foliage, finally coming upon a small plum tree. The young woman quickly picked as many as she could reach before heading back. Kagome walked over to Shippou and sat down beside him handing him one of the fruits. She picked up one for herself and raised it to her lips when she felt a youkai jyaki coming toward them.

Kagome stood up and walked a few paces away from Shippou toward the on coming youkai. "Shippou go hide, now!"

"What-"

"Now! There is a youkai heading this way." Shippou jumped up and ran into the forest heading in the same direction that Kagome had taken when looking for food. The large youkai soon rushed into the clearing sending dirt flying.

--

--

To be continued ……

--

--

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.


	4. Enter the Hunter

A/N: Revised - 9/04/2007

Disclaimer: It's not mine. -holds out a Inuyasha and Kagome Plushies - But these are!

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 4

Enter the Hunter

--

---

--

Kagome shielded her face from the flying debris, and took a step back from the large bear youkai that had entered the clearing. Its lumbering form standing a foot taller then herself. She reached for her arrows but found them missing. She turned her head slightly looking behind her to see her bow and quiver sitting beside the forgotten fruit. 'How could I be so stupid, leaving my bow behind when facing a youkai. I need to find a way to get to them without attracting its attention.'

Kagome took another step back, causing the youkai to let out a roar and charge her. She rolled to the side as he came rushing toward her, the youkai growling in rage at having missed his prey. She climbed to her feet and circled around behind him trying to stay out of his sight, bringing her closer to her bow and quiver.

The youkai sniffed the air taking in her scent and turned toward her, charging her again. Kagome turned to sidestep him, but as he passed he struck out, grazing her thigh. Kagome let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled closer to her arrows. She turned and glanced at her weapons, calculating the distance, before deciding on her next move.

When the youkai turned and charged her again, Kagome lunged out of the way, and toward her bow and quiver. She skidded across the ground, she seeking fingers encountering her bow. She quickly scrambled to her knees and clutching her bow in her hands. Kagome then reached over and selected an arrow, turning she took aim at the youkai, feeling her miko energy flowing into the arrow. When he turned and started to charge her again, Kagome let the arrow fly, it streaked across the small clearing, hitting the bear.

The youkai disappeared in a bright flash of pink light as Kagome dropped forward onto her hands. "Shippou! Shippou, you can come out now," Kagome tiredly called.

The little Kitsune slowly emerged from the dense brush a moment later and started toward her. When Kagome saw him, she gave him a tired smile before collapsing on the ground. Seeing her fall, Shippou let out a cry and rushed to her. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. "I'm ok Shippou-chan, just tired and in need of some rest. Why don't you go ahead and eat. We should be fine here for a couple of hours, you should get some sleep as well."

"I will, are you sure you're ok?"

"Hai, I'm fine," Kagome said reaching out and stroking his hair. She smiled at him again before curling up on her side and drifting off to sleep, to tired to stretch the blankets out to rest on.

--

---

--

The late afternoon sun shinning in her eyes finally woke Kagome up. She stretched and set up; a soft smile touched her lips, seeing Shippou sitting where she left him, looking up at her. "You haven't been sitting there all this time have you? I told you to get some rest."

"I wanted to keep a watch, incase anymore youkai came."

"My little warrior," Kagome said with a smile as she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Shippou, that was very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome," the kitsune replied with a smile, pleased that he had made her happy.

However, Kagome's smile quickly faded as she came to a decision. "Shippou, I'm sorry but I can no longer take you with me."

"What? Why? Don't you want me anymore?"

Kagome sighed as she began trying to explain. "Shippou-chan, if last night and this morning proves anything, it's that it's not safe for you to stay with me, as much as I may want you too. That's why as soon as I can; I'm going to find someone to take you in."

"No! I don't care, I'm not leaving you."

"Shippou-"

"No, you can't make me. I'll just follow you if you try to leave me behind," he said, his eyes hardening into his best imitation of a glare.

"Alright then," Kagome said smiling. "We should hurry, though let me get cleaned up before we move, there is no telling if anymore youkai are on the way." Kagome stood up and headed down to the small creek. The young woman waded in to her shins and quickly washed her hands and face, before continuing to her arms and legs. She hiked her yukata higher catching sight of the long shallow graze from the bear youkai. The young woman carefully washed the graze, making sure that all the dried blood was removed and that the wound was completely clean.

Kagome climbed back up the small bank and headed over to their horse. She untied his reins and walked him back over to Shippou. She then picked up their sack of supplies and tied it to the saddle; the miko slung her quiver over her shoulder, and picked up her bow before turning to the kitsune. "Are you ready Shippou?"

The child nodded his head and quickly climbed up to her shoulder. Kagome looped the bow over the saddle horn and mounted the horse, before easing the horse into a trot. They crossed the small stream and began weaving their way through the forest, trying not to leave a trail.

--

---

--

The pair continued traveling throughout the day, only stopping to rest and eat lunch. When dusk started to settle, Kagome stopped them for the night in a small clearing. She dismounted the horse and untied their supplies, propping them against a large tree. She removed the horse's saddle and blanket, then the bit from the bridle, making a leader. Kagome led the horse a small distance away and tied the reins to a limb leaving the horse to graze. "Shippou, will you collect some wood for a fire, while I look for something to eat?"

"Hai," he replied before taking off into the surrounding trees. Kagome smiled at his retreating form and began searching the area for any vegetables that she could find. She returned to the makeshift camp a short time later, carrying an assortment of bamboo shoots, mushrooms and watercress. Kagome sat down beside the growing pile of kindling, and quickly cleared away a small patch of ground; then she set about making a fire.

Shippou tromped into the clearing short while later carrying his third load of wood, upon seeing Kagome placing the cooking pot near the fire, he added his load to the pile of wood before dropping down beside her. "Thanks Shippou-chan we should have plenty of wood for the night."

"How long before we eat? I'm starving," he replied leaning against her.

"Not long, we just have to wait for the rice to cook." Kagome sat periodically checking their cooking supper, and absentmindedly stroking her fingers through Shippou's hair, causing him to snuggle against her. Kagome smiled down at the kitsune before patting his back and standing up.

The young woman headed over to their stack of supplies and began pulling out a few of their blankets. She opened them up, keeping one to the side for cover, and laying the rest out near the fire. She picked out two bowls from the bag and a two pairs of chopsticks before moving to sit back down beside Shippou. She placed the items in front of her before leaning over to check on the rice again. Seeing that it was done, Kagome used the chopsticks to push the pot away from the fire letting it cool.

Giving it a few minutes to sit, Kagome divided the rice and vegetables into their bowls. She then handed one to Shippou before picking up her own. They ate quietly, listening to the crackling fire and the sounds of the forest around them.

--

---

--

A silver haired Hanyou walked along the dusty road, his two companions following quite a distance behind. "Inuyasha wait up," a dark haired young woman called after him.

"It's not my fault that both of you can't keep up."

"Inuyasha, we're human, you can't expect us to keep up with you," A dark haired man replied.

Inuyasha turned his back on them but waited until they caught up before continuing. They walked along the road, Inuyasha spotting a person in the distance heading the same way as them. 'Great, more humans that probably need help or worse.' "Miroku, Sango. Stay alert, there's someone up ahead."

"It's most likely, someone just passing through, like us," Miroku said quickening his pace.

"How many people that have been after this thing were just 'harmless' people or youkai?"

"Too many to count," Sango agreed. They continued walking quickly closing the distance between themselves and the stranger. As they passed, he glanced up at them before continuing on his way. He didn't get far, before stopping in his tracks.

"Wait," he called hurrying to catch up to them. "Are you Inuyasha?"

"Why," the Hanyou asked turning to the man.

"I was sent to find him. I was given a description of him, which you fit."

"Keh, what do you want with me?"

"Inuyasha, brother to the Lord of the Western Lands, I ask that you come with me to the Eastern Lands to speak with the Lord."

"Why? What does he want?"

"I can't say, I was only sent to find you."

"If you can't even tell me why, you can tell the Lord he can -"

"Inuyasha! We should at least go and see what he wants. I don't think he would send for you if it wasn't important," Miroku said interrupting.

"I agree with Houshi-sama," Sango stated joining the conversation. "We should at least hear him out."

"Keh, I'll go meet him, but you two continue heading back to the village."

"But-" Miroku started.

"If I'm just hearing him out, I don't need your help."

"Fine. Well see you in a few days then."

"If I'm not back within a week, send Myouga to find me." Inuyasha said, turning to the messenger he continued. "Let's get this over with." They turned and left, heading toward the Eastern Lord's lands. They didn't get too far before hearing an echoing slap, followed a loud shout of hentai.

--

---

--

"Kagome, can we stop? I'm hungry."

"Of course Shippou-chan," Kagome said glancing down at him. She reined the horse to a stop and dismounted, quickly tying the reins off. The small kitsune hopped from the saddle and followed Kagome to a shaded patch of grass. Sitting down, Kagome opened their supplies and pulled out several apples picked earlier in the day. "This will have to hold us for awhile. Tonight when we stop, I'll cook us something good."

"Ok. Um… Kagome," The little Kitsune asked, taking a bite of his apple

"What is it Shippou-chan?"

"How long before we stop?"

"Stop for the night? A few more hours."

"That's not what I meant. How long before we find a place to stay, and stop traveling? We've been doing this for almost a week now. "

"I'm not sure," Kagome sighed. "I want to be further away, before even thinking about staying in one place longer then a night."

"Oh"

"Sorry Shippou-chan, but it just wouldn't be safe."

--

---

--

Inuyasha followed the messenger through the gates of the Eastern Lord's palace. The guards glancing up curiously at him as he passed. He continued on, following the messenger into the lord's main hall. Little light showed into the darkened interior, though Inuyasha could make out a figure on the far side of the room, a strange scent permeating the air. "What do you want old man?"

"Inuyasha,"

"Who are you? You're not Meiyo," Inuyasha said taking in the stranger's scent again and cautiously moving closer.

"Forgive me. I am Naraku, Onigumo Lord of the Northern Lands."

"Why are you here, where is Meiyo," Inuyasha demanded with a growl.

"An unfortunate incident has occurred. Lord Meiyo was murdered,-"

"What?!"

"Five days ago, I arrived to meet with the Lord. I had been ill for some time and brought a miko along with my party. The night we arrived, she attacked one of my guards and me, before running to the Lord's room. My guards found the Lord dead and one of the horses missing from the stable. I sent out a small group of soldiers to find, her but she had escaped. The Miko was last seen running from the nearby village."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Inuyasha, I sent for you so that the she could be found."

"You still haven't told me why me," Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You of all demons or humans should know what Meiyo's death could do, it could spread the troubles we have into war. Hanyous will be caught in the middle and humans will be no match for the demons. "

"Why me," Inuyasha growled out.

"Brother to a lord yourself, I thought you would have an investment in finding her, plus the fact that Meiyo was a good friend of your father's."

"Like I care about that."

"Fine," Naraku said trying a different approach. "If she is found and brought to justice, it will help keep war from breaking out between humans and youkai, though not a guarantee."

"Keh. I'll do it. Did she leave anything behind?"

"Yes, a few items where left in the room she had been given. He will show you," Naraku said pointing to a man standing in the back of the hall. Inuyasha shrugged turning and followed the man from the room. 'Soon it will be mine, and the last remaining Lords will be gone as well.' Naraku thought, sensing that the Hanyou carried what he wanted.

The nameless man led Inuyasha down the twisting halls of the palace, finally coming to a stop beside a door. "This one was her room." Inuyasha nodded his head and entered. He began looking around, finding the soap and linens that Kagome had left behind. He quickly sniffed the air and soap taking in the fading scent.

"Where was the guard and Naraku," Inuyasha asked turning to the man.

"They were out here in the hall."

"What about his men?"

"Back down the hall, the way we came."

"Keh, where is Meiyo's room."

"This way," the man said leading Inuyasha out of the room and back down the hall. They walked into the Lord's room a few minutes later and Inuyasha began looking around the room, taking in the fading scent of unfamiliar youkai blood.

"Where was the lord found?"

"Laying on his futon."

"Did she stab him?"

"No, there was no real wounds on his body, one of the guards said that she purified him."

"Tell Naraku that I'll be back when I find the girl," Inuyasha stated, before walking out.

--

--

To be continued ….

--

--

A/N: Well Inuyasha finally makes an appearance, and though he hasn't caught up to Kagome yet, he will soon. grins Again thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. A Fateful Meeting

A/N: Revised - 9/05/2007

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 5

A Fateful Meeting

--

---

--

The hot mid afternoon sun shown down on Kagome as she led the horse down the dusty road. The small youkai lay curled up asleep on the horse's saddle, snoring lightly. Kagome shielded her eyes against the harsh light, a wisp of smoke in the distance catching her attention. 'There must be a village up ahead. It's been quiet the last few days; perhaps we can stop to rest and restock.' She picked up her pace and hurried down the road, hoping to get to the village early enough to catch the market shops before they closed.

An hour later Kagome paused at the edge of the modest village. She took a deep breath before continuing on to the market square. The few elders that were left in the village after the younger members left to work in the fields, stopped and watched her pass in curiosity.

Kagome walked into the square, stopping at a small well. There she dropped the horse's reins and began drawing up a bucket of water. She pulled the dripping bucket to the lip of the well and steadied it before walking over to a sack tied to the saddle. She removed the two water containers and quickly refilled them, before pouring the rest of the water into a wooden trough beside the well. She allowed the horse to drink his fill from the trough as she took several long drinks from one of her water containers.

When she was through, Kagome quickly refilled the one container before repacking both. She then picked up the reins again and led the horse along the line of small shops looking over the wares. As she passed the shops, the shopkeepers called to her, trying to catch her attention. Deciding on what she needed, Kagome led the horse to a small food shop.

"Hello my dear, what can I get for you," a kind faced old woman asked.

"I was hoping I could trade you for a small sack of rice."

"What do you have to trade with?"

"Hand dried herb bundles."

"I'm sorry dear, but I have no use for them," the old woman said, before hobbling to the other end of the stall to help a young man. Seeing the old woman making her way back towards her, gave Kagome an idea. "Is there anything else you have to trade?"

"Maybe…. I've noticed that you're having trouble walking, do you have anything that helps with that…"

"No, my old bones are just aching today."

"I know of some herbs that should help with the pain."

"You'll trade this for the rice," the woman asked cautiously.

"If you think it's a fair trade. I'll go to the forest and gather some of the herbs and tell you how to use them."

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Good, I'll be back in about an hour with the herbs," Kagome smiled at the woman before turning and leading the horse into the surrounding trees. She walked through the underbrush searching for tall dull green, leafed plants.

--

--

Finally, after searching for a half hour Kagome found a large patch of the plant. She led the horse to a nearby fallen log and tied off his reins, then rummaged through their sack of supplies finding the empty rice bag. The Miko walked back over to the plants and knelt down beginning to pick handfuls of leaves. She stuffed several into the bag before digging up a few roots adding them as well.

Kagome walked back over to the horse carrying the bag, and untied the reins, before heading back to the village. She glanced over her shoulder smiling to herself at the still sleeping youkai. 'I'm beginning to think that he can sleep through anything.'

Kagome had been walking for about fifteen minutes when a familiar feeling began making its self-known. 'Not now,' she thought before quickly unhooking her bow and quiver from the saddle. She slung the quiver over her shoulder before leading the horse deeper into the underbrush. She then tied off the horse's reins before walking back out into the clearing.

The young woman notched an arrow, waiting for the youkai to appear. Her eyes widened when a huge snake youkai slithered its way into the clearing, large red eyes focused on her, its forked tongue tasting the air. Kagome pulled the bowstring back ready to let the arrow fly, but the youkai caught the movement. It struck out with its tail, sending Kagome flying back; she slammed into a tree and slid to the ground.

The youkai slithered closer to her, opening its mouth, flashing long fangs that dripped poison. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes to see the snake looming over her. She frantically searched the ground for her bow, finding it several feet away, after dropping it when she was thrown.

The snake youkai tightened his body into a coil, preparing to strike. Kagome slung out her hand preparing to send a blast of miko energy when she heard a voice yell out, "Fox fire," followed by a small green flame in the face of the youkai, momentarily distracting it. Kagome climbed as quickly to her feet as she could and hurried over to her bow, snatching it up, she faced the youkai. The Miko notched another arrow, as the green flames died down and the snake youkai set his sights on her once again. Kagome pulled the bowstring back and let the arrow fly leaving a pink trail in its wake.

"No," Kagome cried, as the youkai dodged the arrow, and then charged her. She threw herself to the side, a moan of pain escaping her as she landed wrong. Kagome climbed to her feet; taking out another arrow from her quiver. She bit her lip to stifle a gasp of pain when she tried to hold the bow and notch the arrow.

The youkai angled around, turning to face Kagome, and giving her a clear shot. She pulled the arrow back, pain lacing up her arm as she tried to hold the bow. She took aim and released the arrow, this time finding its mark. The youkai disappeared in a bright flash of pink light.

"Kagome," Shippou called running to her as she dropped the bow and cradled her injured arm, examining it. "Are you ok?"

"Hai, my arm is just a little sore. I must have sprung it, when I fell." Shippou gave her a questioning look, taking in her dirty and scratched appearance. "Come on, we need to get back to the village."

"Village," he asked, picking up her bow.

"Hai, you've slept through a lot," she said with a smile. Kagome walked back to the horse, with Shippou following close behind. She took the bow from him, hooked it around the saddle, before helping the small kitsune onto the horse. Kagome followed behind him and then nudged the horse into a trot. She headed back to the village, cradling her arm in her lap.

Kagome didn't get very far, before a dark green divided leafed herb, with creamy white flowers captured her attention. "What's wrong," Shippou asked when Kagome reined the horse to a stop.

"Nothing, I just wanted to collect some of that herb."

"I'll do it." The words had hardly left his mouth as he jumped to the ground and ran over to a plant and asking, "This one?"

"No, that one over there," Kagome said pointing to a different plant. Shippou headed over to the other plant, and picked two small handfuls before bounding back to Kagome. He scrambled up the saddle and dropped the leaves into their bag of supplies. "Thank you Shippou-chan," Kagome said, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"You're welcome," Shippou replied beaming, glad to have been able to help her, before they set out again.

--

--

Kagome rode the horse through the village, heading to the old woman's shop. "You're back, I was beginning to think- My goodness dear, are you alright," the woman asked looking Kagome over.

"Hai, I'm fine. I was thrown from my horse on the way back," Kagome answered, not wanting the woman to know of the youkai. "I was able to find a large patch of the herbs not far from here. I can show you where so that you can collect more when you run out."

"It will be dark soon, and I'm closing for the day. Why don't you come to my house so that you can get cleaned up?"

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"Nonsense dear, it's no trouble. You still have to show me how to use the herb."

"Hai, elder." Kagome nudged the horse into a slow trot, following the woman out of the square, and to a house at the edge of the village.

Shippou jumped to the ground when they arrived; allowing Kagome more room, while she slipped out of the saddle. "Come on in dear," the woman said, entering her home.

Kagome looked around seeing no place to tether their horse. "Gomen, but where…" The woman poked her head out, and seeing Kagome's confusion as she held the horse's reigns, she pointed to the left, before disappearing back inside. The young woman led the horse around to the side of the house, and found a small bench in the shade. She fumbled with the reigns trying to tie them to a tree limb.

"I'll tie Kage," Shippou said bounding over to her.

"Kage?"

"Hai, is that name alright for him?"

"I think it is a fine name for him. What made you decide to give him one in the first place," Kagome asked glancing at the kitsune.

"Everything deserves a name."

"Alright, Kage it is." Kagome agreed, not arguing with the child's logic. She slipped the quiver of arrows over one shoulder and fumbled with the ties before being able to remove their supplies from the saddle. Shippou quickly tied the reigns to a low hanging limb before grabbing Kagome's bow.

The young woman smiled at the child and headed back around to the front of the house, stopping by the door. "Don't stand there, come in, come it, no reason to be so formal." the old woman called out to them. Kagome entered the house with Shippou close behind her, his free hand clutching the bottom of her yukata. "Have a seat. I've put some water on to heat; now tell me about this herb."

"It's burdock-" Kagome started nervously, before sitting down. She slipped the quiver to the floor beside her and then removed the bag of herbs from their supplies, placing it front of her. Shippou dropped the bow on top of the quiver, then plopped down beside her, nearly in her lap and watched the woman a little fearfully. Kagome smiled down at the nervous kitsune, and began to stroke his hair in an effort to calm him.

"I know that plant, it has large green leaves and white flowers bloom on it in the spring."

"Hai," Kagome answered finding her voice. "You can make the leaves into a tea, or pound the leaves and roots into a pulp with warm water, and then use it as a compress where there is pain."

"How much do I use," The woman asked, eyeing the bag.

"That depends, dried leaves are good for a tea; it only takes a small palm full to a cup of hot water. Fresh leaves and roots are best for a compress, with as much is needed to cover the area," Kagome said picking up the bag again and handing it to the woman.

"Thank you dear, though you still haven't told me your name."

"Sorry. My name is Kagome, and this is Shippou," Kagome answered blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Asumi."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Now Kagome, why don't you go on into the back and get cleaned up, while I make myself some tea?"

"Hai elder, thank you." Kagome said climbing to her feet with the woman standing as well. Asumi hobbled over to the far wall, before picking up a bucket and returning to the fire. She poured the now warm water into the bucket before handing it over to Kagome.

"This should be plenty enough for both you and the kit. You can use the storage room back there," Asumi said pointing behind her. Kagome smiled and headed into the room, sitting the bucket just inside the door before walking back out to pick up their supplies. "What's wrong with your hand," Asumi asked watching Kagome pick up the small bag while she held her left arm against her chest.

"I landed on it wrong, when the horse threw me," she answered, a look of guilt flashing across her features.

"You should have it looked at, the next village has a healer, and -"

"No, it's ok… I sprang it, that's all. It will be fine in a couple of weeks or so."

"Whatever you say dear," Asumi replied, shaking her head, and dismissing Kagome's answers for the foolishness of youth.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to be disrespectful -"

"No need to apologize," Asumi said interrupting her with a wave of her hand. "You wasn't, I just thought that you should get it seen about."

"Before I came back to the village, Shippou gathered an herb for me that will help; I just need to make a cool compress for it."

"Good, can't have you wondering around injured." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but continued to the small storage room. She paused at the door waiting for Shippou to enter before sliding it gently closed behind her.

--

--

Asumi sat sipping her tea, watching a hearty stew bubbling in a pot over a small fire, its mouth-watering aroma filling the tiny house. Kagome slid the storage room door open looking freshly washed, and dressed in her purple yukata, and her damp hair hanging down her back. "Feeling better," Asumi asked taking in Kagome's clean but tired appearance.

The Miko smiled as she walked over and sat down near the fire before answering. "Hai, much better. Thank you." Shippou smiled timidly and sat down beside Kagome, and hid a yawn behind a small hand.

"Looks like you're not the only one tired," Asumi replied with a smile watching the kit.

"Hai, we've been traveling for almost two weeks now." A smile tugged at the corners of Kagome's mouth, as she watched the small youkai leaning against her.

"Then why don't you both stay here with me for a few days. It will give you both a chance to rest and your wrist time to heal some."

"You've already done too much for us," Kagome said shaking her head.

"I insist," Asumi replied. "It's no trouble, and besides I could use the company. An old woman gets lonely from time to time living by herself."

"I guess, we have no choice then," Kagome said smiling brightly.

--

--

Shippou sat beside Kagome's futon watching her sleep, the late morning light streaming into the small house. He reached out with a small hand lightly touching her bandaged arm. "She's ok," a voice said startling him. He snatched his hand back and looked guilty up at Asumi. "She's tired, just let her sleep." Shippou nodded his head and backed up a few paces before starting up his vigil again. "Why don't you come with me to open my shop?"

"No, I don't want to leave her," Shippou replied not looking up.

"Alright then child, after she wakes up, both of you come on over to my shop."

"Hai."

-

It was early afternoon before Kagome opened her eyes; she quickly scanned the room, meeting a pair of worried green eyes. "Is everything alright Shippou-chan," Kagome asked quickly sitting up.

"Hai… I was just waiting for you to wake up. Asumi-san left for her shop earlier and said we should come after you woke up."

"Alright then, let's head over there as soon as I change clothes."

--

---

--

Kagome walked through the quiet forest scanning the ground, collecting as many strongly aromatic herbs that she could find, a borrowed basket from Asumi on her back. "Will these help," Shippou asked sniffing a plant and wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"Hai, that one will make a good addition," Kagome said with a smile walking over to him. She slid the basket off her back and to the ground before kneeling down beside him. Shippou quickly striped two handfuls of leaves and dropped them into the basket, before picking more. "Remember, don't pick all of the leaves from one plant," Kagome reminded him, beginning to pick a few leaves as well.

"Kagome, how much longer will we stay here?"

"A few days more, just long enough for these herbs to dry. Why," Kagome asked sitting back on her heels, giving him her full attention.

"I just don't like staying in the village."

"Weren't you the one that was tired of traveling," Kagome replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but… What if more youkai show up?"

"Oh, so you're worried about Asumi-san."

"Hai," he replied looking down.

"It will be ok Shippou-chan; we should be gone before anymore youkai show up. So don't worry so much, ok?" Kagome said with a small smile standing up.

"Ok."

"Good, now let's head back and share those plums we picked with Asumi-san." They walked in silence, almost to town when Kagome decided to ask a question that had been bothering her. "Shippou, is something wrong that you're not telling me?"

"No…" he trailed off looking down at his feet.

"Don't you trust me?" Kagome asked dropping to her knees beside him, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Hai, I trust you. It's just that I…"

"You what, Shippou-chan?"

"You got hurt because of me!"

"Shippou, that's not true-"

"It is, I was sleeping when you needed my help," Shippou said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh Shippou, it's nowhere near your fault," Kagome replied picking him up and hugging him to her. Shippou buried his face into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck as far as they would go. "I hid you out of the way, because I didn't want you to get hurt. Besides you helped save me from the youkai, remember?"

"Hai." he quietly replied, his voice muffled.

"Now, no more worrying about it, ok?"

"Hai," he replied sniffling.

"Good." Kagome stood and began walking back to the village, holding Shippou tucked under her chin.

--

---

--

"Are you sure that you can't take anymore," Asumi asked watching Kagome tying their bags of supplies to the Kage's saddle.

"Hai, you've given us more then enough rice, and meat Asumi-san. I wish you would let me repay you for it, you've done so much for us."

"Nonsense child, it was good to have company for a few days, though I wish you would stay longer."

"I'm sorry, but we need to go." Kagome glanced to the forest, still feeling the presence of a strong youkai that had been hovering around, waiting. "Thank you for all of your help," Kagome said bowing to the woman.

"No need to be so formal, child." Asumi said hugging both Kagome and Shippou. "Since I can't get you to stay, if you come back this way, you better stop in and see me."

"Hai, elder," Kagome said it a smile. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara," Asumi said watching them leave. Kagome led the horse down the road away from town; she turned and waved one last time before continuing.

--

--

Kagome hurried down the road, the forest beginning to thicken along the sides the further she went from the town. "Shippou, I know you can feel that youkai that's following us, if anything happens I want you to hide until its safe, and then run back to Asumi-san's."

"But-"

"No buts, just promise. Please."

"I promise."

"Thank you," Kagome said, momentarily dropping the Kage's reins and removing a pouch of the dried herbs they made a few days before from her obi. She picked the reins up with her bandaged hand, giving her room to throw the pouch if she needed. The sounds of the forest stilled around them sensing the impending fight.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt that the youkai had changed direction, coming toward them from the rear. "Look out Shippou," Kagome shouted turning around, seeing a red and silver blur launched from the trees. It landed just behind Kage, the sudden movement causing the horse to kick out at the offender. The figure sidestepped the horse, and came in to full view. Kagome's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her as she took in the amber eyed, almost ethereal youkai standing before her.

--

--

To be continued….

--

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Play Time

A/N: Revised - 9/05/2007

Disclaimer: Get real, like I could own it.

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 6

Play Time

--

---

--

Letting go of the horse's reins, Kagome stepped closer to the youkai, taking a better look at him. Deep amber eyes stared back at her, triangle shaped dog ears sat, partially hidden in thick silver hair, twitching slightly, catching the sounds that drifted on the air. 'He has … dog ears; … I wonder if they're as soft as they look.' He looked startled for a moment before he quickly hid it. A small smirk worked it's way to his lips, when he noticed her staring at him with a surprised look, and a light blush staining her cheeks.

'Looks like Naraku sent another one, and he's getting pretty desperate if he's deceiving more intelligent youkai. I guess he doesn't want to take any more chances of someone finding out the truth,' Kagome thought continuing to study him.

'This one is different though. He has a youkai aura but it's off, meaning that he must be a hanyou… I wonder what.. that glow is?' When he cocked an eyebrow at her, it snapped her from her thoughts her blush spreading a little. "What do you want," Kagome asked with a glare at his half-amused expression.

"You."

"What," Kagome squeaked at his bluntness.

"Keh, don't waste my time, bitch. You're coming back with me to the Eastern Lord's house."

"How dare you call me that, dog boy," Kagome retorted, glaring at him as she took a step back. 'I don't feel any evil in his aura. How did Naraku deceive him and why did he this hanyou?' "Who are you?"

"My name is Inuyasha, and you're coming back with me. That's all you need to know."

"You can try, but I'm not going back there!" 'He's not close enough, he'll probably catch the pouch if I throw one now.' Kagome tucked the pouch back into her obi, and unhooked her bow from the saddle horn, then grabbed an arrow notching it. 'There's no way I'll be able to hit him, but maybe I can distract him.'

"You know how to use that," Inuyasha taunted, his smirk widening. He walked closer to her, touching the end of the arrow pointed at his chest with a claw.

"Step back or I will shoot you," Kagome stuttered backing away from him, she pulled the arrow back readying to fire, wincing in pain. Inuyasha grabbed the arrow with one hand and reached for the bow with the other. He pulled them from her grasp, tossing them to the side. Kagome gasped and backed away from him, but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her stumbling into his chest.

Kagome fought back with her injured hand, striking at his arms and chest, wincing in pain. Inuyasha grabbed her injured arm, halting her assault. The miko shifted her weight and brought a knee up, hoping to make contact; but he shifted with her, blocking her with his leg. 'I really don't want to hurt him, but he leaves me no choice.' Kagome flattened her captured hand against his chest, her hand beginning to glow pink with a weak blast of miko energy.

Inuyasha feeling the slight burn of energy, spun her around, and placed her back against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other going across her chest, pinning her arms to her side. "You really don't like to play very fair do you," he whispered, his warm breath drifting over her, caressing her ear.

"I - "

"Keh, I like to play rough," Inuyasha breathed over her ear, taunting her, one hand shifting to run a claw down her arm.

"Let me go," Kagome pleaded, twisting in his arms.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not the one you're after."

Inuyasha leaned in closer to her neck, his nose lightly brushing against her skin as he breathed in her scent before whispering, "Your scent is the same one I've been following since I picked it up in Meiyo's room."

"I - 1 didn't kill the Lord, I-" Kagome stammered, seeing Shippou headed towards her bow.

"You what?"

"I.. tried to help him," Kagome whispered, sadness creeping into her voice. She ceased her struggles and leaned back in to his chest, hoping to keep him distracted as she changed tactics.

"Keh."

"Why did Naraku send you?"

"Naraku, eh? No respect for the Lord?"

"I have no respect for someone that kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped?"

"Fox Fire," Shippou called out, sending a green flame along Inuyasha's back, though the kitsune's magic did no damage to the red haori. As the flames died down, amber eyes turned to glare at him, but the magic did have an effect, causing Inuyasha to loosen his hold around Kagome. She stomped down on his foot, and elbowed him in the stomach; then turned around in his arms looking up into eyes.

"I'm sorry," she softly whispered, before pulling out one of the small pouches of herbs and smashing it into Inuyasha's face. He stumbled back as Kagome and Shippou ran to their wayward horse. They quickly climbed into the saddle, Kagome urging the horse into a run.

She looked back to see Inuyasha fall to the ground, his senses overwhelmed by the herbs. Kagome shut her eyes, ashamed of having done that to him, but continued on knowing that she couldn't stop.

--

---

--

Inuyasha's head swam as he slowly awaked, a sharp pain pounded through his head, causing him to squint at the setting sun. A slight groan escaped him as he sat up, and glanced around. The memory of Kagome looking into his eyes and her softly spoken words flashing in his mind. 'Keh, that stupid, sneaky bitch.' He climbed to his feet, his senses still too overwhelmed to concentrate on his surroundings.

Inuyasha walked unsteadily to the side of the road and sat down, propping himself up against a tree. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scents of the forest, hoping that it would help clear his head. The inu-hanyou closed his eyes, resting his head back against the tree, irritation clearly written across his features. 'There's no way that I can track her now, I'll have to wait till my head clears.'

Inuyasha slowly sat up and glanced around, checking his surroundings as best as he could in his current state. He gathered his legs under him and jumped to one of the higher branches of the tree he was leaning on. He dug his claws into the hardwood as he misjudged the height, his balance off because of the drugging effect of the herb. The hanyou carefully settled against the tree's trunk, adjusting the antique sword at his side and dangled one leg over the wide branch. He continued to breathe deeply, his head clearing a little more as time wore on. 'Why did she look so much like her,' were his last thoughts, as he fell in to a light doze.

Dusk was fast approaching when Kagome finally reined the horse to a stop in a small clearing. She dismounted and awkwardly tied the stallion to the brush lining a stream before quickly removing their supplies. Shippou jumped on to her shoulder as she carried their provisions over to the lee of an ancient tree; hoping that it would offer some protection from being spotted. The young miko dropped their equipment before following suit, deciding to rest a moment.

"Kagome," the kitsune questioned, the girl having not said much all day.

"Hai, Shippou?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You've been quiet since we ran from that youkai."

"I'm just worried; I know he will follow us."

"Oh," Shippou replied, a look of anxiety crossing his face.

"Don't worry so much Shippou-chan. He is not like the other youkai; I don't think he will actually harm us. Anyway it shouldn't be any problem to get away from him again, if he catches up." Kagome said, trying to sooth the kit. 'Though I know he will not stop hunting us,' Kagome thought to herself. "Now enough of all this, lets get a fire going so that we can eat."

"Hai," Shippou said before bounding into the trees to complete his nightly task of gathering wood. Kagome shook her head at the small kitsune, a smile tugging at her lips as she collected her cooking pot and headed down to the spring to fill it.

The Miko returned to camp a couple of minutes later, and dropped to her knees; quickly digging a small fire pit. She arranged Shippou's first pile of deadfall and started a cheery blaze. She then hastily pulled a hearty stew together and placed if over the licking flames along with a bowl of rice and a small pot of tea. She set back to survey her work before rolling out their futon and settling down to await their meal.

The pair of travelers sat around the fire finishing their supper, the crackling of wood the only thing disturbing the peace. Kagome sighed to herself, pausing with her chopsticks half way to her lips. 'I hope Inuyasha is alright. I know he's probably furious right now, but hopefully his temper will have cooled down by the time he catches up to us. Otherwise I don't know how we'll be able to handle him.' Kagome slowly finished eating without realizing, her thoughts elsewhere.

The young woman collected their used bowls, chopsticks, her bathing supplies and the clean light blue yukata before heading down to the stream. Shippou followed closely behind her, he quickly stripped at the water's edge and jumped in. Kagome dropped to her knees, and began dipping the bowls one at a time into the water. She scoured each of them with sand until they were clean. Kagome placed the clean utensils to the side, then stripped and waded into the water, splashing Shippou slightly with a smile.

The miko walked back to camp twenty minutes later, carrying the bowls, her bathing supplies and the cleaned, still damp yellow yukata. She spread the wet yukata out to dry near the fire, and then quickly repacked the bowls and bathing supplies. Kagome banked the fire before settling into the futon next to Shippou, cuddling the small kitsune close to her.

--

Kagome lay awake staring into the flickering flames, unable to sleep. She rolled to her back trying to get comfortable, the hour late and the moon already high in the sky. Shippou shifted in his sleep drawing closer to her side. He released a contented sigh, clutching her yukata in his tiny hands. The young woman reached out and gently ran her fingers through the sleeping kitsune's hair. She shifted slightly before settling down again, trying to sleep.

_Kagome ran through the dark forest, being hunted. The sinister presence drew ever closer, pushing her forward, never stopping, never letting up. She tripped over an unseen root and fell hard to the cold ground, shadows closed in around her, cloaking her hunter. _

_The miko could feel him drawing closer, his evil aura washing over her, drowning her in its intensity. Cold fingers reached out, grasping at her robe and hair. She struck out trying to force the thing back but it would not let go. The moon momentarily illuminated the figure before her, blood red eyes stared down at her, a malicious smirk twisting the persons face._

--

The young woman awoke with a start, a cold sweat coating her forehead and dampening her yukata. She sat up breathing heavily, her pulse racing, and the blanket pooling in her lap. She dropped her head into her hands, the recent nightmare replaying in her mind.

Kagome shakily climbed to her feet and padded down to the small creek, dropping to her knees on the bank. She dipped her fingers into the cool water and splashed it over her face and arms. Hoping that it would help to rid her of the clammy feeling clinging to her.

The miko stared out across the moonlit clearing, her thoughts chaotic, never settling on one thing. The young woman took sip of water and splashed her face again before heading back to camp. She quickly added more wood to the fire before curling up on her futon, the blanket wrapped around her and the kit.

--

---

--

Inuyasha glared up at the cloudy night sky, trying to shift through the scents that drifted in the air. A low growl escaped him when he was still unable to differentiate between all of the scents. He settled back against the tree letting his mind wonder when he felt a prick on his cheek. Another annoyed growl escaped him as he smacked his hand against his cheek. He removed his hand and glared as a tiny flea youkai floating into his palm. "Lord -," The tiny youkai started when he pulled himself together after being squashed.

"Spare me. What do you want?"

"Lady Sango -"

"You're early."

"And Miroku sent for me almost as soon as they arrived back to the village," Myouga continued as if Inuyasha had not interrupted him.

"Keh. I told them to wait a week."

"They were worried that it was something serious."

"Meiyo's dead. Supposedly killed by a miko, I've been tracking the one accused of doing it."

"This is terrible -"

"I caught up to her earlier," Inuyasha interrupted. "Stupid wench smashed some powder in my face; I haven't been able to smell straight since."

"Why would a miko kill a youkai lord like Meiyo?"

"Keh. I don't think she did. She spouted some stupid shit about Naraku kidnapping her, and about trying to help Meiyo. Naraku was the one who sent for me. Her scent along with Naraku's and a dozen others was in Meiyo's room."

"Naraku? What was the Lord of the North doing there? None of this adds up, but if she didn't do it, she was at least there and may know more about what is going on," The tiny youkai stated.

"Why do think I'm trying to hunt her down. Something wasn't right from the beginning. Naraku didn't smell right for a human, the guards claim that she purified Meiyo because there was no wounds on him, but if she did there wouldn't have been a body left, plus there was the smell of youkai blood in the room."

"This is very disturbing, something big is going on, it doesn't look good," Myouga said. "If word gets out that Lord Meiyo is dead, humans are in for a lot of trouble from youkai."

"Don't you think I know that," Inuyasha growled angrily. "Look, you head back to the village and tell Miroku and Sango what's going on. I'll keep following the wench."

"Yes Master Inuyasha," Myouga said before disappearing into the night.

"Stupid flea." Inuyasha muttered, relaxing back against the tree, to try to get some sleep for an early start in the morning.

--

---

--

Inuyasha woke just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, sending pink fingers of light stretching across the forest. The inu-hanyou breathed deeply, taking in the morning air, an arrogant smirk working its way to his lips as it seemed that the affects of the powder had worn off. He lazily stretched before jumping silently to the ground and began searching out Kagome's scent. His smirk widening when he picked it up. Inuyasha sprinted off, following her faint trail using his youkai speed.

After running for a few hours, Inuyasha slowed his pace, as Kagome's scent grew stronger. He silently crept forward, picking up a light scent of smoke as he drew closer. He cautiously stepped into the clearing, scanning the area noticing that the only thing visible was the horse tied near the stream. He silently walked across the clearing; following Kagome's scent toward the stream, drawing closer to a large tree.

When Inuyasha rounded the tree he could see the remnants of a small fire, a tiny wisp of smoke curling upwards in the morning light, a figure laid asleep, wrapped in blankets between the tree and the fire, black hair sprayed across the blankets. Inuyasha drew closer to the girl; he knelt down beside her, checking to make sure she was a sleep. He gently rolled her to her back, and away from the small kitsune curled up at her side. He paused, watching her take slow breaths of deep sleep, assuring him that she hadn't awoke.

The hanyou leaned over, and gripped her arms, pinning them to her sides, before straddling her legs. He gently shook her several times, rousing her from sleep. Kagome's eyes fluttered in her half awakened state, and tried to stretch but Inuyasha's grip held firm, keeping her in place. Her eyes instantly snapped open, and she yelped in surprise at seeing his slightly fuzzy outline looming above her. The miko began struggling in his grip, glaring up into his amused amber eyes.

--

--

To be continued….

--

--

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Don't forget constrictive criticism is always welcomed.


	7. So close

A/N: Revised - 9/05/2007

Disclaimer: All hail Rumiko Takahashi, for creating these characters that we love.

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 7

So close

--

---

--

"Morning," Inuyasha said, smirking at the struggling miko. "Sleep well?"

"Let me go," Kagome hissed as she continued to struggle in the hanyou's firm grip a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Knock it off; I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome ceased struggling, angrily glaring up at him. "Better," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Now, what's your name wench?"

"Don't call -"

"Your name," The hanyou said giving her a light shake.

"Why should I tell you anything? How are you any different then the other youkai Naraku sent after me," Kagome said angrily.

"Keh, I'm not some stupid youkai that mindlessly follows orders," Inuyasha replied with a glare. "What is your name?"

"Kagome. Now let me go." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her, her anger lighting a fire in her eyes as she returned his glare. "Let…me… go."

"No"

Kagome struggled against his grip again, before giving up; she dropped their glaring contest and relaxed back against her makeshift futon. "What do you want," she asked with a tired sigh, giving up on getting away from him for the moment.

"The truth."

"And which version is that? Mine or Naraku's?"

"Keh. I've heard Naraku's, I want to hear yours," The hanyou said releasing her and sitting back on his haunches beside her.

Kagome sat up; she spared a quick glance at the still sleeping kitsune, mentally shaking her head, and a tiny smile working its way to her lips. 'Looks like Shippou really can sleep through anything,' she thought before turning her attention to the fuzzy eared hanyou. "You want the whole story or the shortened one?"

"Whatever, just the truth."

"Alright then. It started about two weeks ago, I was -" Kagome stopped herself and turned to glance across the clearing, Inuyasha's gaze following. "Do you feel that?"

"No, but I can smell it. Youkai, several of them, coming fast."

"Great," Kagome said, turning to glance at him. "I still can't shoot well with my sprained wrist. Can you fight, or do you just hunt down defenseless women?"

"Funny wench, I would hardly call you defenseless," Inuyasha said with a mock glare standing up. He walked across the clearing continuing over his shoulder. "Just stay over there with the brat. No running off, I'm not in the mood to track your ass down again." Kagome glared at his retreating back, as she threw off her blankets and climbed to her feet. She quickly searched through their pile of supplies for her weapons.

Snatching up her bow and quiver, she then crept out around the tree, away from Shippou. Kagome dropped to her knees, and laid her quiver of arrows beside her, taking out an arrow she notched it, readying herself if she needed to shoot.

The silence of the forest was disturbed by the sounds of breaking tree limbs and a loud crinkling as the youkai drew closer. Soon three-centipede youkai emerged into the clearing and drew closer to Inuyasha. He quickly pulled his sword, Tetsusaiga from its sheath, the blade transforming as he pointed it at the youkai.

The giant centipedes dived as one for the hanyou, as Inuyasha quickly jumped to the side. They skidded across the ground before turning toward Inuyasha again. One of the youkai headed straight for the hanyou as the other two circled around, trying to get behind him, as they all lunged for him again. Inuyasha jumped to the back of one of the centipedes, while the other two followed his movements diving at him.

The smaller centipede went after Inuyasha again as he swung Tetsusaiga at the youkai. He sliced the creature down its side, mortally wounding it and causing the youkai fell to the ground around him. Inuyasha quickly dropped to the ground, when he saw a bright pink streak headed toward him. The arrow sailed past his head and imbedded in the youkai that had come up behind him, that centipede dissolving is a flash of pink light.

Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome, but his eyes widened when he saw her holding her injured wrist and the last youkai headed for her. He quickly sheathed tetsusaiga and sprinted toward the miko. When he reached her, he scooped her up and pushed off the ground just before the last youkai reached them. "What the hell do you think you're doing wench?"

"I don't know, saving your butt," Kagome replied angrily.

"Keh, I don't need your help."

"Look out," Kagome yelled as the centipede youkai came at them from behind. Inuyasha swore under his breath as he twisted to the side, and then darted across the clearing to set Kagome on her feet. "What about Shippou?"

"The brat is fine. Stay here, out of the way wench," Inuyasha muttered before he ran back across the clearing, and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The youkai dived for him again, as he slashed down with tetsusaiga cleaving the youkai in half. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and turned when he heard Kagome headed his way, he raised an eyebrow as she drew closer, only for her to breeze past him and around the side of the tree.

"Keh." Inuyasha followed the retreating girl, and when he cleared the tree he could see her leaning over the still sleeping kitsune. "Is that all the brat does?" Kagome shot him a glare and began searching through their pile of supplies, setting the bag of rice and a large bowl to the side.

"Why don't you go hunt some meat down for breakfast," Kagome suggested adding kindling to the glowing embers of what use to be their fire.

"Keh. I'm not giving you the chance to run, though you wouldn't get very far anyway."

"Then why don't you go catch some fish? I'm not going to use up all of my supplies feeding you." Kagome hid a tiny smile as the grumpy hanyou, growled before stomping down to the small stream. The miko added several more pieces of kindling to the fire, before picking up the bowl and heading to the stream herself.

Kagome's lips twitched, drawing in to another small smile when she noticed that Inuyasha's ears turned in her direction, as he noticed her movement. She kneeled down on the bank and filled the bowl before heading back up to the fire. She placed the bowl next to coals and sat back to wait for the water to boil.

--

Inuyasha sauntered back up the bank carrying several already cleaned fish, the sleeves of his haori dripping water. He smirked as he dropped the fish into Kagome's lap before plopping down out of her reach. She glanced down at her lap before shooting the smug hanyou a dark glare. The miko picked up a sharpened stick, she tapped it against her palm, and making sure, she had his attention before she skewered the fish, getting her message across.

Kagome planted the skewer into the ground over the fire before sitting back and searching through her supplies. She pulled out her light blue yukata, then stood up and stomped away from camp. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

"Do you really think I would run off with nothing but an extra yukata," Kagome replied over her shoulder, heading behind a tree.

"Keh."

"Besides, you think I'm going to continue to wear one that will soon smell like dead fish," Kagome said from behind a tree as she quickly changed. She walked back to the fire and packed the fishy yukata before sitting down. Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air, just before jumping into one of the lower branches of the tree they were under to wait out breakfast.

-

The aroma of cooked fish and rice finally brought the hanyou out of the tree, as a small nose poked out of the makeshift futon. The kitsune sniffed the air again before hopping out of the blanket and running over to Kagome. Shippou jumped on to her lap before he noticed Inuyasha, and with a squeak, he dived behind her. "Good morning Shippou-chan."

"What's he doing here," The small kitsune asked, peaking out from behind the miko.

"Keh, took you long enough to wake up runt."

"Inuyasha was here when I woke up," Kagome replied with a sigh. "Now come on out so that you can eat, he's not going to hurt you." Shippou slowly inched out, and then sat down beside Kagome as she divided the food between them. They ate in silence, Kagome occasionally sneaking glances at the hanyou across from her. 'How are we going to be able to get away from him this time?'

--

---

--

Kagome sighed to herself as she rode Kage closer to the village that could be seen in the distance, Shippou sitting on her shoulder was unusually quiet. 'It probably won't be long before an irate Inuyasha catches up to us again. I guess I should just give in and tell him the truth, he might help me; maybe Naraku slipped up and sent me an ally by mistake.'

Kagome sighed again, the lengthening shadows of early evening, had her urging the horse into a faster trot toward the village. 'No, that seems to be too much in my favor, there has to be another reason why he sent Inuyasha.' Kagome, deciding to skirt the village to avoid any trouble, she turned Kage off the road and across the meadow surrounding the village, and into the shadowed forest.

The young woman rode the black stallion deeper into the dense forest, the last light of the day fading quickly into evening. She continued riding, trying to find a place to camp in the growing darkness. "Kagome?"

"Hai, what is it Shippou-chan?"

"I smell water, that way," He said pointing to the left.

"Good, hopefully there will be a place to camp. We all need some rest." Kagome turned the horse in the direction Shippou indicated and urged him into a faster trot. They didn't get very far before the trees began to thin out, opening into a clearing surrounding a hot spring.

Kagome nearly shouted in delight at the thought of getting a real bath for once when she saw the spring. Shippou jumped from her shoulder as she quickly dismounted the horse and tethered him to a bush. She removed their supplies, lugging them a safe distance away from Kage before dropping them to the ground near the trees. "Shippou do you think you could find some wood for a fire with it as dark as it is?"

"Hai, I can still see good," he replied before bounding off into the trees. While he was gone, Kagome busied herself with digging a fire pit, rolling out their futon and settling Kage down for the night.

-

Shippou dropped his third armload of wood into the growing pile before joining Kagome by the fire, watching her cook their meal of rice and vegetables they had picked earlier in the day. Kagome patiently waited for the rice to cook before dividing the simple meal between them. They ate in silence, Shippou tiredly leaned against Kagome after he finished, yawning widely. "Shippou-chan if you're that tired why don't you go ahead and lay down."

The small youkai nodded his head before curling up on the futon; Kagome moved closer to him and lightly began stroking her fingers through his hair, soothing the kit to sleep.

-

Kagome sat by the peacefully sleeping kitsune, staring into the flames of the fire lost in thought, the bright almost full moon shinned into the clearing, finally haven risen enough to be visible. Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts and leaned over Shippou checking to make sure that he was still sleeping and would not wake. She then quickly gathered her bathing supplies, her dirty yukata and her last clean one before quietly making her way to the hot springs.

Kagome carefully picked her way around the slippery rocks that surrounded the springs, working her way to the small pool that had formed. She dropped her bag near the edge of the water and glanced around the shadowed clearing, before stripping out of her yukata. Kagome quickly stuffed the herbal pouches in to the clean yukata before kneeling on the bank and cleaning both soiled yukatas. She then stretched them out across the rocks to begin drip-drying.

The young woman carefully waded across the slippery rocky bottom of the spring up to her thighs before sinking down and resting her back against one of the smooth rocks, her thoughts wondering again as guilt began to plague her.

_They had just finished their breakfast, Inuyasha sat getting impatient as Kagome cleaned their bowls and then repacked them. She walked over to Kage carrying their supplies, Shippou trailing close behind and glancing back at the hanyou. The miko quickly tied the supplies to the horse's saddle before climbing on herself, Shippou scrambling onto her shoulder. Inuyasha cautiously approached the miko waiting for her to pull something as he took the horse's reins from her._

_Inuyasha began leading the horse, his ears flicking back to catch the sounds of Kagome restlessly shifting in the saddle. "Knock it off wench," the hanyou said turning around. "I'm not -" Inuyasha did not get to finish, as Kagome threw one of the herbal pouches at him. Inuyasha caught it just before it hit his face, but the impact with his hand sent the powder into the air, disrupting his sensitive nose. _

Kagomesighed to herself, remembering the look on his face as he began coughing and tossed the pouch away from him. She quickly dunked under the water, before easing out of the spring and began washing. She quickly washed her body before following with her hair, trying to clear her mind.

Kagome slipped back into the water rinsing the soap off her body and out of her hair. She pushed away from the rocks and glided out into the middle of the pool with sure strokes before treading water. Kagome slipped under the surface and swam in the crystal clear waters of the hot spring; the moon shining brightly above reflected off the water lighting the clearing in an ethereal glow.

--

Inuyasha walked silently into the edge of the clearing, slowly approaching the small camp. Seeing the miko nowhere in sight, he lightly nudged the small kitsune with a claw, receiving a mumbled sound of protest before he rolled over and continued to sleep.

Following Kagome's scent, Inuyasha silently left the camp and padded over to the spring; carefully stepping across the rocks, he came to a stop beside the discarded yukata. He glanced across the spring, seeing a dark head slowly break the surface of the water. An evil smirk crossed his lips, his eyes glowing with mischief as he called out to the miko, his voice a deep rumble, "You still owe me your side of the story, wench."

--

--

To be continued….

--

--

A/N: Again thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think.


	8. Growing Trust and a Costly Mistake

A/N: Revised - 9/05/2007

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Inuyasha…

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 8

Growing Trust and a Costly Mistake

--

---

--

Kagome shrieked in surprise, and ducked lower in to the water, before turning to glare over her shoulder at the smirking hanyou. "How dare you sneak up on me! What are you doing here?"

"Hunting you," Inuyasha said walking closer to the spring. "And it looks like you won't be running from me for awhile."

"Turn around so that I can get out."

"No."

"What? You can't just stand there!"

"Not until you promise not to run off, and to tell me the truth."

"I don't have to promise you anything," Kagome shot back angrily. Inuyasha's smirk widened as he sat down on the bank to wait out the miko. "Wha… what are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"You can't just sit there all night," Kagome, sputtered.

"Wanna bet, you seem to think that I can't do a lot of things. Then again I could get tired of waiting and come in to get you."

"You wouldn't-"

"Try me." The miko shot him a glare and moved to the far side of the spring deciding to be just as stubborn as the hanyou across from her. 'At least I won't really be cold.'

--

The minutes had ticked by, when Kagome was finally pulled from her thoughts as Inuyasha began searching through her personal items. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for those damn pouches of yours," the hanyou, grumbled angrily. Picking up the clean yukata and giving it a slight shake, Inuyasha watched as a bag dropped to the ground, a slightly noxious scent wafting from it. He carefully picked up the bag, keeping it a safe distance away from his nose. "Is this it, or are there more?"

"I'm not telling you that," the miko shot back.

"I think it is," Inuyasha said, before dropping back to the ground and holding the bag away from him. He carefully opened the pouch, and slowly emptied it on the ground beside him. "What did you use to make them?" Inuyasha asked, picking up one of the small pouches. Seeing that she was ignoring his question he tossed the pouch into the spring.

"Don't waste them!"

"I'm not," he said tossing another pouch into the water.

"Stop!" Inuyasha tossed two more pouches into the water, before picking up a third. "Alright I promise, just don't waste anymore. They take too long to make" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Promise what?" Inuyasha asked, making her say what he wanted to hear.

"I promise that I won't run."

"And?"

"And I promise to tell you the truth," Kagome stated, knowing that he would hold her to it.

"Keh." Inuyasha carefully dropped the pouch on top of the pile before standing up. "Hurry up wench."

"Turn around," Kagome yelled, glaring at the hanyou.

"What good will that do, I've already been able to see you through the water." Kagome gasped in surprise, her face flaming red. She quickly turned her back to him, an amused chuckle following her. "That doesn't really hide anything, just offers a different view."

The miko groped along the edge of the spring as she spluttered in growing anger until she found a good-sized rock. Suppressing a small grin, Kagome quickly turned and threw the rock at the amused hanyou, though Inuyasha caught it just before it hit his face. "You'll have to do better then that wench," he said with a smirk, before dropping the rock to the ground, and turning his back the miko.

Kagome quickly swam toward the hanyou, before easing from the water. Picking up a square of linen, she hurriedly dried off, before dressing in her purple yukata watching him the whole time to make sure that he did not turn back around. The miko gathered her bathing supplies and the cleaned yukatas before turning and heading back to camp a faint blush still tinting her cheeks. Inuyasha followed close behind her, an amused smirk crossing his lips at her behavior.

Kagome spread her yukatas out to dry before she sat down beside Shippou, and busied herself with putting her supplies away, trying to avoid looking at the hanyou. Inuyasha sighed, dropping down across the fire from her and the kitsune. 'This is going to take awhile.' "Alright, out with it wench."

"I do have a name you know."

"Keh, just hurry up."

"Fine," Kagome snapped. "I was just closing the shrine I looked after for the night, when I found this man in the main temple," Kagome started, she then took a deep breath, before continuing her side of the story up to when she first she met Inuyasha.

"You mean to tell me that Naraku's youkai?"

"Yes, at least a hanyou. His whole aura was off."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? I-"

"If you would have told me that from the beginning, I could have already started doing something about Naraku instead of having to keep tracking your ass down."

"You believe me?"

"Go to sleep wench, tomorrow will be a long day," Inuyasha said with a sigh, before jumping into the tree above camp.

"But -"

"Sleep."

"What-"

"Now," Inuyasha's voice commanded from above. Kagome grumbled to herself knowing that she would not get anything else out of the stubborn hanyou as she settled in to the futon beside Shippou. Shooting the tree one last glance, she turned over and tried to sleep.

--

---

--

Inuyasha awoke to the midmorning sun shinning in his eyes; he sat up and leaned his back against the tree's trunk before dropping his gaze to the camp below him. The fire had long since went out, bowls sat stacked beside an empty futon, with Kagome and Shippou nowhere in sight. The hanyou dropped silently to the ground and began searching for the missing miko and kitsune.

Inuyasha noiselessly padded through the forest, following the miko's scent. He soon found them picking plums from an ancient tree, Shippou scrambled through the higher branches dropping fruit to the waiting miko. "Good to see that you kept your word."

Kagome jumped startled, glancing over her shoulder. She smiled faintly at the approaching hanyou, and turned to face him. "I promised you I wouldn't. Besides, I am beginning to trust you. At least for now."

"Oh?"

"Hai."

"Here Kagome, catch," Shippou shouted dropping more fruit. Kagome turned to catch the fruit, when an arm shot out beside her head, catching the fruit before she could even raise the bowl.

"Just remember that I won't hurt you," Inuyasha said leaning down and whispering in her ear. He dropped the fruit into the waiting bowl held by her uninjured arm before stepping away from her and heading back to camp.

"Shippou, I think we have plenty of fruit, let's head back to camp," Kagome shakily called to the kitsune. She waited for Shippou to climb down the tree before following the retreating hanyou.

Kagome dropped the fruit beside the cold fire pit, before snagging another bowl and heading to the spring for water. She quickly returned with the bowl filled and set about getting another fire started. She glanced to the tree searching for Inuyasha, but he was nowhere in sight.

--

--

Inuyasha made his way back to camp and dropped down across the fire from Kagome and Shippou. Wordlessly Kagome handed the hanyou a bowl of rice and fruit, before continuing to eat. She quickly finished her breakfast deciding to break the silence that had settled. "Inuyasha? What did you mean last night?"

"About what?"

"What do you mean about what? You know what I mean."

Inuyasha laid his empty breakfast bowl to the side with a grumbled 'Keh' before answering. "Naraku's story didn't make any sense. He said that you attacked him, one of his guards, and then killed Meiyo. If you had killed Meiyo, there would have been nothing left except maybe for a pile of ashes. There were also no apparent wounds on Naraku, or the smell of blood, but there was the smell of a youkai's blood in Meiyo's room. His whole scent was off, which would make sense if he were a demon. Now if you're done questioning me, lets go. "

"But-"

"Do you trust me, or not?"

"Yes.."

"Then stop asking questions and pack up," Inuyasha said, tossing her his bowl before standing up. With a sigh, Kagome gathered up their bowls and headed down to the hot spring.

--

--

The hot afternoon sun shone down on the dusty travelers. Inuyasha walked ahead of the small group following the winding road through the forest, his ears in constant motion, turning to catch any slight sounds for signs of trouble. Kagome led her black stallion, keeping Inuyasha's back in her line of sight, to hot and tired to go any faster. "Inuyasha please let's stop for awhile," Kagome called to the fast moving hanyou.

"Why?"

"I'm tired. Plus, we all could use something to eat."

"Whatever wench."

"Will you please, stop calling me that?"

The miko sighed in frustration when he did not answer her as she secured Kage, before removing their supplies. She plopped down in the shade from a large tree, refusing to acknowledge the hanyou. "I thought you were hungry," Inuyasha said walking back to the resting miko.

"I'm more hot and tired then anything. Do you want something to eat; there are some plums left."

"Keh."

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome rummaged through their supplies, easily finding the wrapped plums. She took a few out for herself and Shippou, before passing them to Inuyasha. They ate in silence, Inuyasha on constant alert.

"Let's go, we've wasted enough time here," Inuyasha said standing up, not five minutes later.

"But- "

"Now, there's some youkai heading this way."

"I don't feel anything," Kagome argued, wanting to rest longer.

"The scent is faint, but getting stronger." Kagome climbed to her feet without further comment and headed over to the stallion carrying their supplies. She quickly secured the bags before mounting the horse, Shippou hopping on behind her. She nudged the stallion into a fast trot, following Inuyasha.

--

Kagome pushed the horse faster feeling the youkai closing in on them from several different directions. 'We've run out of time,' Kagome thought as Inuyasha came to a stop in front of them.

"Get off the horse and go hide."

"But -"

"Now. They're here." Kagome quickly nudged Kage into the trees and dismounted, taking her bow and quiver of arrows with her.

"Stay here Shippou. I'm going to help Inuyasha."

"But, he said to hide; besides your wrist is still injured."

"He can't fight all of them alone. I have to help, it's my fault that they are after us anyway," Kagome said turning and heading back to the road, the sounds of the fight reaching her ears.

--

"Get the hell out of my way," Inuyasha yelled slashing through one of the bat youkai that had attacked, he dodged to the side as another dived for him. Kagome ducked down behind one of the trees lining the road and notched an arrow waiting for a clear shot. The youkai swarmed overhead, diving down to take swipes at the hanyou when the opportunity arose. Kagome winced in pain as she let an arrow fly when one of the smaller bats came in range; hitting her mark, the youkai disappeared in a bright flash of pink light.

"I told you to hide," Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder, still fighting off the other youkai. He slashed through one of the bats, moving closer to Kagome. "When are you going to start listening to me?"

"I'm not leaving you to fight them alone," Kagome replied notching another arrow and taking aim. She let the arrow fly taking out another of the bats.

"Get down," Inuyasha called, tired of fighting the numerous youkai. "Kaza no Kizu." Inuyasha released his attack, taking out most of the bats, leaving the leader and one other. "Stay down. I'll deal with them."

Inuyasha pushed off from the ground, spring boarding up to the smaller youkai, and with a quick slash, he destroyed the bat. "The jewel, I must have the jewel," the huge leader of the bat youkai said as he dived at the falling hanyou.

'Jewel? What is it talking about,' Kagome thought. The youkai rammed into the hanyou sending him flying into the trees, his sword dropping to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran after him, her bow and arrows forgotten. "Are you ok," the miko asked when she saw him emerging from the trees.

"I'm fine, wench. Go find the brat."

"But-"

"Just go, and stay out of the way."

"How are you going to fight that thing, you don't even have your sword?"

"Stop stalling and go." Kagome hesitated a moment before turning; she quickly glanced up at the youkai before starting across the road.

"Give me the jewel," the bat snarled, first diving for her. Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the side as the youkai slashed past them, receiving three long gashes across his chest, and abdomen; knocking the hanyou off his feet.

"No, Inuyasha," Kagome cried, running to the injured hanyou.

"Stay down," Inuyasha commanded stopping her in her tracks as he climbed to his feet. He pushed off the ground, sprinting across the clearing, and picked up his sword. As the youkai dove down for another swipe, Inuyasha again released his attack. "Kaza no Kizu." The youkai roared one last growl of defiance, as the blinding assault ripped through him.

Inuyasha stumbled as his sword transformed back into its rusted appearance; pointing the tip into the ground he used the sword to steady his balance as blood dripped down the front of his haori. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…I -" Inuyasha started, before collapsing to the ground.

"No, Inuyasha!"

--

--

To be continued….

--

--

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Aftermath

A/N: Revised - 9/05/2007

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha.

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 9

Aftermath

--

---

--

Kagome ran towards the fallen hanyou and dropped to her knees beside him; she carefully rolled him to his back and began checking over his injuries. The front of his haori was soaked in blood obscuring where one wound began and another ended. 'He's so pale,' she thought growing sick to her stomach. 'I need to stop the bleeding before I can even move him; he's lost too much already.' Pulling herself together, she called out to the small youkai. "Shippou! Shippou-chan it's safe to come out!"

The little kitsune slowly made his way to the road, stopping at the edge and peering out worriedly. His eyes widened in alarm when he seen the young woman kneeling beside the hanyou. "What happened to Inuyasha," he asked, rushing to the miko.

"He was hurt by one of the youkai. Shippou can you stay here and watch him while I go find some herbs. Can you do that for me?"

"Ha ..Hai," the little youkai stuttered unsure.

"Good. Thanks Shippou-chan, I won't be long." Kagome quickly climbed to her feet and headed off into the surrounding trees. The miko scanned the ground, searching for specific plants as she went. Finding a plant she was familiar with, she began picking several leaves and stems from an agrimony plant to use later. Continuing her search, she found a patch of yarrow growing, a lengthy distance away. Kagome quickly plucked several plants, roots and all from the ground, before hurrying back to Shippou and Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Shippou called running toward the miko when she came into view. "Inuyasha tried to get up while you were gone, but he fell back down and passed out."

"Stubborn Hanyou. He's probably made it worse." Kagome said hurrying to his side. She quickly dropped to her knees, and placing the herbs beside her, she began loosing the ties to his haori and under kimono. The miko shrugged the thick fabrics to the side, striped the yarrow leaves, and began placing a hand full of leaves against his wounds knowing that the properties of the herb would help stop the blood flow.

"Shippou can you go get Kage and our supplies while I try to help him," Kagome asked looking up from her work. The small kitsune nodded his head, happy to be able to do something, before bounding into the trees.

Kagome sighed to herself, pressing her hands to the deepest wound that stretched across his chest and abdomen, adding pressure to help staunch the flow of blood faster. The blood flow finally began to slow to a trickle, seeping out between her fingers by the time Shippou had returned. The kit clutched the horse's reigns tightly in his small hands as he stood to the side wishing he could help.

The miko carefully eased her hands from the wound and removed the blood-covered herbs, before adding more. She tiredly fastened Inuyasha's kimono and haori back into place, knowing that what she was about to do would probably cause the blood to quickly start flowing again.

"Shippou-chan do you think you can find a source of water nearby?"

"Ha.i"

"Ok, lead the way," Kagome said, her sprained wrist pulled painfully when she hooked her hands under Inuyasha's arms and began slowly pulling the hanyou in the direction Shippou headed. 'He sure is heaver then I thought he would be. I wish I did not have to move him, but there is just too much blood, it will attract predators both normal and youkai alike. And I still need to clean his wounds before they get infected.'

--

Kagome tiredly paused in dragging Inuyasha to rest a moment, though she had not progressed very far with her burden. She ran a sleeve of her kimono across her forehead and brushed her hair back away from her face. Inuyasha wounds had started bleeding again, spreading the dark red stain across his the front of his haori. "Are you ok Kagome?" The kitsune called from up ahead.

"Hai, Shippou-chan. It's just taking longer than I thought to move him." The miko sighed before she gripped the fuzzy eared hanyou, and once again set out behind Shippou.

-

Kagome soon breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw Shippou come to a stop ahead of her. The miko struggled under the hanyou's weight, dragging him the last few feet. She carefully laid Inuyasha down on his back before wearily dropping to her knees. "Shippou-chan, will you gather some wood, while I tend to Inuyasha again?"

"Hai," the small kitsune replied before heading off into the surrounding trees. Kagome searched through their supplies, quickly removing a couple of bowls, several blankets, and squares of linen for bandages. The miko climbed to her feet and headed over to the small spring, carrying the bowls with her. She hurriedly filled them before retuning to the hanyou's side.

The raven-haired girl set to work; she laid the blankets out into a makeshift futon, and then once again loosened the ties to his haori and under kimono. Kagome carefully removed the layers of fabric, before easing him on top of the blankets on his back. The miko paused in her work, a small pink glow having captured her attention. She cautiously reached out, touching the small jewel that hung around the hanyou's neck.

Kagome jerked her hand back when the jewel flared brightly for a moment before settling to a soft glow. 'Is this what I have been seeing and what those bat youkai where after? How can a jewel give off such a light?' She pushed her thoughts to the side, before returning to the tasks at hand. She slipped the jewel from around Inuyasha's neck and placed it beside his stained robes; taking up a square of linen, she dipped the cloth into the water and began cleansing away the blood.

Shippou bounded back into the clearing, his small arms filled with various sized kindling. The kitsune dropped the wood near Kagome before hopping up to her shoulder. "Can I help?"

"Actually yes. Can you get me some clean water and then more wood while I finish cleaning his wounds and bandage him? I have a feeling we're going to need a lot." Kagome said ringing out the cloth before she continued to wipe his chest, a trickle of blood still escaping the wounds.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Shippou hopped from her shoulder and picked up the red tinted water, and headed down to the stream. He retuned a few moments later, dropping off the bowls of clean water beside the waiting miko before heading back in to the surrounding trees for more kindling

Kagome stripped more yarrow leaves, before placing them over the wounds. She set back with a sigh before turning to the discarded pile of kindling. The young woman hastily made a fire and set a clean bowl of water near the flames to boil.

Shippou soon returned to camp with more wood and added his armload to the pile, before plopping down near the fire. Time seemed to pass slowly as Kagome stripped the Agrimony plant from its stems while she waited for the water to boil. Finally, when the water came to a boil, she removed it from the fire and added the shredded leaves leaving the bowl to steep.

The miko then turned her attention back to the injured hanyou. She set the bowl out of the way, before she checked over him again. Inuyasha winced slightly when she checked the deepest gash, his brow covered in sweat as his body temperature rose. 'He won't be able to be moved for a couple of days or his wounds could start bleeding again,' the young woman thought to herself.

Kagome dipped a clean cloth into the warm astringent wash from the Agrimony leaves and began to carefully clean each of Inuyasha's wounds. She worked quickly trying to disturb him as little as possible. When she finished, she set the bowl to the side and carefully bandaged the wounds.

The miko dipped another piece of linen in a bowl of cool water and rung it out before wiping it across Inuyasha's brow. She continued washing his face and arms before covering him with a blanket and sitting back to rest a few moments.

Kagome once again turned her attention to the fire and stirred up the coals before adding more kindling. "Shippou-chan, I'm going to go search for more herbs and some vegetables for dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes; can you watch Inuyasha for me again?"

"Hai." Kagome smiled gratefully to the small kitsune as she picked up a couple of empty sacks before leaving the camp. She hurried into the surrounding trees, not wanting to be gone for very long.

--

--

The young women returned twenty minutes later with the bags filled. She dropped them near the fire before following suit. She sorted through the vegetables and herbs, before quickly preparing the vegetables and beginning to cook. She added dried meat to the cooking pot hung over the fire, along with the vegetables, before setting a smaller pot of rice next to the coals.

Kagome collected a clean yukata and her bathing supplies before gathering up Inuyasha's blooded robes, and heading down to the hot spring. She scrubbed the blood from Inuyasha's inner kimono, before laying it out to dry and starting on his red haori. After several scrubbings, the tough material did not want to scrub clean, so Kagome ended up having to submerge it in the water couple of times to rinse and leave it at that. She hung the red robe to dry before stripping out of her yukata and entering the water for a quick bath.

The miko quickly washed both herself and her bloody robe before heading back to camp dressed in a light blue yukata. She spread out the cleaned clothes to dry before checking on the rice and stew; finding both done, she removed them from the fire to cool.

Kagome then padded over to Inuyasha and knelt down beside him. She began checking his bandages for any blood and forehead for signs of a fever, finding him only slightly warm to the touch, and with barely a pink stain on the bandages. Satisfied, she turned back to the fire and dipped Shippou a bowl of stew and a bowl of broth for the injured hanyou. She handed the kit his bowl, and placed the broth to the side before, fixing one for herself.

Kagome was just beginning to eat, when Shippou decided to break the silence they had fallen in to. "Is Inuyasha going to be ok?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, Shippou-chan.," the miko answered with a sigh. "Despite that, he's strong. If he doesn't develop an infection and a fever, he should be fine; he still will not wake for several hours at least though. Now, finish you supper; you don't want it going to waste do you?"

"Lie." The small kit dug into his food, quickly finishing off the stew. Kagome smiled to herself at his antics, before continuing to eat, casting brief glances in the hanyou's direction.

The miko finally finished eating and collected the used bowls and chopsticks, before heading down to the spring. She returned a few minutes later, cleaned bowls in hand. She spread them out before the fire, and then settled on top of a small futon laid out beside the injured hanyou.

-

-

Time passed quickly, though Inuyasha slept on without a sound. Kagome sat up unable to sleep, watching over Inuyasha; Shippou slept on soundly at her side between her and the fuzzy-eared hanyou. The miko leaned over the sleeping kit and quickly checked Inuyasha's bandages before covering him back up with a blanket and laying down herself.

_Kagome ran through the dark forest, being hunted. The sinister presence drew ever closer, pushing her forward, never stopping, never letting up. She tripped over an unseen root and fell hard to the cold ground, shadows closed in around her, cloaking her hunter. _

_The miko could feel him drawing closer, his evil aura washing over her, drowning her in its intensity. Cold fingers reached out, grasping at her robe and hair, she struck out trying to force the thing back but it would not let go. The moon momentarily illuminated the figure before her, blood red eyes stared down at her, a malicious smirk twisting the persons face. "No, let me go," she screamed as the person snatched her closer to them. _

_He just smirked at her terrified response leaning down he whispered in her ear._

Kagome sat up with a start breathing heavily; sweat dotting her forehead. She warily glanced around, using her senses to check their surroundings, but found no youkai presence in the area save her two companions. Shippou slept on beside her cuddled under a blanket, Inuyasha on the other side of the kitsune had not moved. She moped her forehead with a sleeve of her kimono and pulled her knees up to her chest. She pillowed her arms on top, and rested her head there for a moment.

The young woman's thoughts swirled around in a chaotic mess, never staying on a single thought longer than a moment, flashes of the nightmare replying again in her mind. 'I just don't understand, why do I keep having this dream? It doesn't make any sense, why can I never completely remember that person's face, just their glowing red eyes?'

The miko sighed to herself before standing up and heading down to the spring. She dipped her cupped hands into the cool water, bringing them to her lips for a drink. She dipped her hands in the water again, and quickly splashed her face before returning to camp. Kagome settled into the futon, hoping to get some much need undisturbed sleep, but her hope was not to be granted. She stared sightlessly at the faint outline of the trees overhead, unable to sleep until the early predawn hours of morning.

--

--

Inuyasha awoke in layers, he could feel the sharp pain in his chest, his ears swiveling to catch the sounds of the birds already awake and greeting the morning. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around, his gaze resting on the sleeping miko across from him for a moment before continuing on.

The hanyou reached up to touch the jewel he wore around his neck, but found nothing. He sat up with a start, the blanket pooling in his lap, again he glanced around camp, his injuries giving a painful pull. His eyes coming to rest on the jewel placed atop his folded haori next to the bag of supplies. He reached for the jewel, wincing as his wounds pulled again; picking it up, he looped it around his neck.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly, bringing a hand up, he lightly touched the bandages wrapped tightly around his middle stained with both old and new blood, his sudden movement having caused him to start bleeding again. Kagome mumbled in her sleep and turned toward him, catching his attention. He watched the girl as she settled back down, breathing in a steady rhythm.

Inuyasha slowly reached toward the sleeping girl, not really thinking about what he was doing, his fingers hovering just above her cheek. He paused for a moment, before he slid his fingers under the hair that shielded her face.

--

--

To be continued…

--

--

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Rest and Healing

A/N: I so sorry for the insanely long delay in updating. I don't have much of a reason to excuse the delay except that some problems got in the way and I was stuck on a certain part of this chapter for a long time. I've also gone back an edited chapters 1-9 adding here and there, correcting grammar spelling/problems and generally trying to make it easier to read. A big THANK YOU to everyone that has been reading and reviewing, knowing that someone likes my work keeps me from giving up on it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, end of story.

--

---

--

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 10

Rest and Healing

--

---

--

Inuyasha swept the ebony strands away from Kagome's cheek, tucking them behind her ear. His wandering fingers combed lightly through her silky hair, watching her sleep, not really thinking about what he was doing. Her warm natural scent drifted around them, teasing his senses and drawing him closer.

Inuyasha carefully stretched back out next to her on his side, and rested his weight on his elbow; mindful of the still sleeping kit between them. He leaned slightly over her and dropped closer to her neck, his nose lightly brushing against the sensitive skin just below her ear. He breathed in her intoxicating scent, a low rumbling growl vibrating through his chest.

Realizing what he was doing, the hanyou quickly moved away from her neck, but he could not resist cautiously tracing his fingers along her cheek, not noticing that the miko was starting to wake up. The young woman stirred slightly, turning her face into his hand responding to his touch, a soft sigh escaping her parted lips.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, the soft caress stopping in an instant. She blushed as she glanced up to see Inuyasha leaning slightly over her, his fingers still resting gently against her cheek and a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Good morning. Sleep well," the Inu-hanyou asked, watching her.

"Haven't I woke up this way before," Kagome muttered, her face still aflame.

Inuyasha made a show of glancing over her form, before checking his position and replying. "Not really. Last time I was straddling you and fully dressed." The miko blushed again, her face turning a shade redder, not realizing he would have heard her. Inuyasha's smirk widened, showing off one of his fangs, as he pushed himself up, sitting back on his side of the futon.

"How are you feeling," the young woman asked still red, her voice wavering slightly.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding again," Kagome stated, glancing to his blood stained bandages.

"It's nothing."

"No its not. I need to check your wounds and change the bandages," Kagome said sitting up, her blush having faded considerably in her concern for the hanyou.

"Fine, just hurry up then wench." The miko sighed as she climbed to her feet and walked around Inuyasha to drop down beside the remains of the long burned out fire. She quickly arranged a new stack of kindling and started another blaze. The young woman then collected her largest cooking pot before heading down to the stream for more water, Inuyasha covertly watching her movements.

Kagome returned a few moments later and placed the pot over the fire to boil. She searched through their remaining supply of food, removing the bag of rice, and a small portion of dried meat. She then started shredding the meat as she waited for the water to come to a boil.

Inuyasha continued to watch the miko, as he sat waiting for her to get whatever she was going to do to him over with. "I know you must be hungry," Kagome said quietly as if to answer him, after having noticed his perusal while she worked.

"I'm damn near starving is more like it."

"Sorry," Kagome said, with a giggle. "I'll try to finish breakfast quickly."

"Keh."

Several minutes later, the raven-haired young woman, dipped out a small bowl of the now boiling water and sat it to the side before adding the rice and shredded meat to the cooking pot. She dropped the rest of the agrimony leaves into the bowl to steep before turning her attention back to the fuzzy-eared hanyou.

"This may take awhile," Kagome said, scooting closer to Inuyasha.

"Fine, it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere for the time being."

The miko unwound the very long bindings to the bandages, and then carefully pealed the blood stained dressing from the wounds. She reached out to gently touch the deepest gash, taking note of the abused flesh. Inuyasha's muscles contracted under the contact causing Kagome to jerk her hand back, and give a mumbled apology, "Sorry."

"No harm."

"Inuyasha can you lay down for me, so that I can properly clean your injuries?"

"Are you sure you're not trying to get my in the same position you were in this morning," the hanyou asked before settling back on the futon and closing his eyes.

Kagome started to sputter a reply before deciding not to comment to the grinning hanyou. She checked the temperature of the astringent wash of agrimony before dipping a clean square of linen in the bowl and squeezing out most of the liquid.

"This is going to hurt," the miko warned, before she began to gently clean his wounds starting with the shallowest ones. She worked as quickly and as gently as she could; cleaning the deepest laceration last.

"What is the diagnosis, wench," Inuyasha asked as Kagome finally dropped the used linen into the bowl.

"The shallowest wounds are healing nicely, but that one there," the Miko answered pointing to the slash that ran from his upper chest and down his abdomen. "Its not closing the way I hoped, every time you move around too much, it starts bleeding again. But you don't seem to have a fever," Kagome said placing a hand against his forehead, not noticing Inuyasha twitching slightly away from her in response. "And your color is returning so there are no signs of an infection yet."

"It will be closed by tonight."

"But-:

"Trust me, wench."

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Kagome said frowning down at the hanyou.

"Keh."

"Sit up so that I can re-bandage you," Kagome muttered, irritated at him. Inuyasha growled lowly but did as he was told. The young woman picked up a large piece on linen, folded it and held it against the severest gash. "Hold this for me, please," Kagome asked, motioning to the pad with her other hand.

"I don't know why you insist on doing that, I already told you that it will close."

"I do it, to prevent you from bleeding all over the front of your haori again and to keep anything from getting into it. Now hold still," Kagome said as she picked up a long linen strip and scooted even closer to him. She leaned in toward the hanyou, her breasts lightly brushing against one of his arms every time she reached around him to wrap the binding about his chest and abdomen.

Kagome's warm scent swirled around the pair, teasing the hanyou's senses once more, as it drifted growing stronger, only to recede again as she continued to brush against him as she worked. Inuyasha's mind flashed back to his memory of seeing her pale form gliding through the clear water of the hot spring, and later her angry face directed at him as he sat on the bank unmoving.

Inuyasha pulled himself from the direction his thoughts had taken him, a small smirk having worked its way to his lips. He removed his hands when he noticed that the bandage was secure enough, and the miko watching him. "Keh."

Kagome just shook her head and went back to work, quickly tying off the ends to keep the bandage in place and deciding not to comment on the hanyou's strange behavior. Inuyasha continued to watch her and shifted slightly when she brushed against him again. "Are you ok? Are the bandages too tight," the miko asked sitting back.

"No."

"No to which part," Kagome asked; tilting her head to the side as she studied him, the pink jewel around is neck catching her attention again.

"No the bandages are not too tight."

"Ok. Can I ask you a question then?"

"Haven't you already asked me several questions?"

"I guess that's fair. I wanted to know…. Where did you get this strange jewel," Kagome asked reaching toward him; her fingers lightly brushed against his bandaged chest as she touched the gem, causing it to flare brightly once more.

"You don't know what it is," Inuyasha asked, glancing at her as she withdrew her hand and glanced away from him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did."

"You have heard of the Shikon no Tama, right?"

"Of course I have, I am a miko remember…. Wait, that's the Jewel of Four Souls," Kagome questioned, facing him again, excitement lighting up her eyes.

"Yes," Inuyasha said with a snort "Why do you think those youkai where after me?"

"I thought they were after me, so many others have come."

"Keh. You're not the only one wanted by youkai." Kagome blushed at his comment and raised an eyebrow, a tiny smirk of her own tugging at her lips. Inuyasha realizing what he implied turned his head, hiding his lightly pink tinted cheeks. "Keh."

Kagome giggled at his reaction, reaching out to touch the jewel again, but thought better of it and rested her hands in her lap.

"Has it… glowed when you've touched it," the inu-hanyou asked cautiously.

"Hai. When I removed it to tend to your injuries, and before I could always see a glow beneath your clothes but never knew what it was."

"Interesting,"

"Why do you say that," the young miko asked, tucking a few stands of hair behind her ear.

"Few can see the jewel's aura, much less get a reaction."

"Really? How did you come to be in possession of the jewel?"

"That, is a story for another time," Inuyasha replied, not wanting to talk about it with her.

The small kitsune chose that moment to stir, he poked his head from under the blanket beside the pair; yawning widely as he sat up. "Good morning Shippou-chan," the miko greeted, smiling at him.

"Morning," the youkai mumbled, yawning again. "Inuyasha."

"Brat," the hanyou replied, returning the greeting. Kagome shook her head at the pair, and quickly turned her attention to their fire when she noticed the scent of breakfast getting stronger.

"Is everyone ready to eat?"

"Do you even have to ask," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome sighed to herself as she rummaged through their supplies, removing three sets of bowls and chopsticks. She carefully moved the cooking pot to the side of the fire, before dividing most of its contents among them. The young woman handed the two males of the group their bowls then picked up her own and started eating. The next few minutes passed in relative silence, as everyone was content to eat their fill.

Shippou was the first to finish, followed closely by Inuyasha. The small kitsune hopped to his feet before carrying his bowl down to the stream to clean. Inuyasha set his bowl to the side and picked up his haori and under kimono before standing up. "I'll be right back," Inuyasha muttered before heading off into the trees.

Kagome continued to eat quietly, glancing every now and then down to the small stream they where camped near and then at the trees Inuyasha disappeared into. 'It's been awhile since I was alone like this. This whole mess has been too tiring and confusing to comprehend. Why would Naraku go to all the trouble of finding me, and sending Inuyasha to hunt me down? He had to know that even with the sutras he placed on me, that I wouldn't kill the Lord. Nightmares aside, there has to be something more going no, but what?'

Shippou having returned to Kagome's side without her notice, reached out his tiny hand and poked her leg trying to get her attention. "Kagome?"

The miko jumped in surprise, almost spilling her stew, before glancing down at the kitsune. "Hai Shippou-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Lie, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you where ok?"

"Its ok, you didn't, and I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh."

"Oi wench what are you still doing eating? We need to get going."

"Calm down, I'm almost done," Kagome said, continuing to eat. "Besides you need to sit down, before you reopen your wound again."

"Keh. These little scratches won't slow me down. We need to get moving," Inuyasha replied, fidgeting.

'Something is really bothering him,' Kagome thought glancing at him curiously before she quickly finished eating. The miko poured the leftover stew in to an empty water container and then paced it safely in to their bag of supplies. She then collected the rest of the bowls, before standing up and heading down to the small stream.

The young woman returned a few minutes later, and quickly dried the bowls and chopsticks, before packing them as well. By this time, Inuyasha was visibly disturbed at not having already left. The hanyou kept pacing around the small camp, periodically glancing at the sky as if to judge how much time had already passed. "Almost done," Kagome stated hoping to calm him down a little, as she folded and packed the blankets.

As soon as the bag was packed, Inuyasha grabbed it before Kagome could pick it up. "Let's go," he called over his shoulder as he carried it over to the horse.

Kagome sighed to herself as she picked Shippou up and followed behind him. The young woman untied the reigns and waited for the hanyou to finish.

"Here, get on," Inuyasha said, stepping back to take the reigns.

"No, why don't you ride? I'm fine walking."

"That will waste more time. Get on."

"No, you're the one injured."

"I'm not riding on that thing."

"We could take turns. If you push yourself to much, you could reopen you wounds," Kagome wheedled.

"Keh."

"We could take turns," Kagome said trying again. "It shouldn't be too much on Kage."

"No."

"Fine," Kagome sighed. She handed over the horse's reigns, and sat Shippou above the saddle horn, before climbing in to the saddle herself. Inuyasha waited just long enough for her to get settled, then tugged on the reigns and started out.

--

--

To be continued …

--

--

A/N: Again, I am very sorry for the long delay. Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. A Return to Where We Met

A/N: Sorry for another _very long _delay in updates. If you've read my LJ you know what's been going on. **Thank you **everyone that has reviewed, its what keeps me writing. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out quickly. I hope you enjoy this one.

-

-

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 11

A Return to Where We Met

-

-

Inuyasha paused for moment, and winced slightly as his wounds pulled painfully. Blood had already began to slowly soak through his red haori, turning the tough fabric a shade darker. He scanned the area before continuing through the shaded forest, his senses in constant use to alert him to any youkai presence.

Kagome followed a short distance behind the hanyou, unknowing of his current state and leading Kage, while Shippou rode perched on the horse's saddle. The young woman glanced at their surroundings as well, noticing the slightly familiar area. "Inuyasha, where are we headed," Kagome asked, before glancing around again.

"Why," he asked, turning his head so that he could glance back at the miko. " Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," Kagome answered honestly, knowing that she really did trust the hanyou now. "But you still haven't told me where we are going….. Besides, trusting you doesn't mean that I want to be lead around blindly. I just wanted to know where we are headed because, this area seems familiar."

"We're about a half of a day away from that village you stayed at," Inuyasha answered with a sigh, and turning his attention back to the game trail in front of him. "And, we're headed to a village in the Western Lands."

"Really? If we're that close, why don't we stay at Asumi-san's until you are completely healed?"

"I told you that it will be closed by tonight," Inuyasha replied, not mentioning the fact that he was currently bleeding through his haori.

"But it won't hurt to stop, and rest for a couple of days," Kagome said coming to a stop on the trail and looking at him pleadingly.

Inuyasha paused, and half turned again to glance back at Kagome and the little kitsune. He tried to hide the blood from the miko, while he decided what to do. 'Kagome, and the brat should be fine there for a couple of nights. That old woman didn't seem to have a problem with youkai from what I could tell when I was watching them.' Inuyasha turned back around, and started walking again; now headed straight for Asumi's village. "Fine, lets just hurry up and get there."

Kagome smiled at the hanyou's retreating back, and hurried after him.

-

-

Late that afternoon, the small group of travelers arrived at the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha lead them over to a small hut on the edge of town before stopping. Kagome walked up to the door and paused, calling out the elder's name. "Asumi-san, are you home?" Kagome waited a few moments, before calling again. "Asumi-san? …" She lifted the straw matt, and peered inside the darkened interior "She must still be at her shop," the young woman said, half to herself as she dropped the mat and, turned back to the waiting group.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, about to tell him to follow her, when she gasped. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the blood soaking through the front of his red haori. The miko rushed over to the hanyou's side; quickly glancing at the amount of blood, and checking the color of his skin. "Why didn't you say something," the young woman demanded. She furiously glared at him as she reached up to place her palm against his forehead. "Is this what you call closed by tonight?"

"Keh, its no big deal," Inuyasha replied, leaning back, and avoiding her hand.

Kagome dropped her hand, and continued to glare at him. "It is a big deal! Hanyou or not, you can't keep reopening you wounds and bleeding like this. Sit down over there," She said pointing to the side of the hut, before continuing. "And, take off your haori and inner kimono so that I can check your wounds."

"No."

"Stop being stubborn. You _need_ to be re-bandaged."

"There's no point. We still have to find the old woman first."

"Fine. But, when we get settled, I _am_ re-bandaging you." Kagome declared, poking his shoulder with a finger, and leaving no room for an argument. She then turned, and quickly stomped off towards the marketplace; leaving the others behind. Inuyasha growled lowly, but picked up the horse's reigns, and followed after the young woman.

-

-

Kagome continued her march down the dirt road, heading for the center of town. She faltered slightly, when she noticed the hateful looks being thrown in her direction. The miko paused, and glanced around; not understanding why the villagers would act this way. Seeing nothing that would cause such a reaction, she half turned back, and noticed Inuyasha following her. Her eyes widened in surprise, when she realized that the looks where not so much at her, but at her hanyou companion, and the fact that she was with him.

The miko watched his expression harden, as he continued toward her. 'He seems to be trying to ignore everyone… Does this happen everywhere he goes? How can these people act this way, he hasn't done anything to them.' Kagome mentally shook her head, and waited for Inuyasha to catch up to her. When he stopped beside her, she hesitated for a second not knowing what his reaction would be to her small gesture of acceptance.

Inuyasha curiously watched the young woman, as her different emotions flickered across her face. The miko took a deep breath, and reached out to the hanyou; taking his hand in hers. She smiled at him while she linked her fingers with his, before starting out again toward Asumi's stall.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, while Kagome pulled him along. Both wanting to get away from the rest of the villagers before anything happened. They ignored the contemptuous looks thrown in their direction for her allowing a hanyou to touch her. 'I know she trusts me, but I didn't think she would reach out to me and walk beside me as an equal... Like a mate.'

Kagome found the old woman sitting in the shade of her shop, and quickly walked over to her, still pulling Inuyasha with her. "Hello child, I did not expect to see you again so soon," Asumi greeted, when she caught sight of the miko.

"Its good to see you again Asumi-san. How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine child, the burdock you gave me has been helping so far," Asumi replied, before noticing the injured silver haired hanyou standing near the young woman, their hands linked. She glanced back to Kagome before continuing, "Although your handsome young friend seems to be really in need of some help."

"I'm sorry Asumi-san, this is Inuyasha," Kagome said, glancing towards the hanyou before turning right back to the old woman and continuing. "And, yes he does. I was hoping that we can stay with you for a couple of days, until he is fully healed."

"You are more than welcome to."

"Thank you so much Asumi-san. I'm sorry to be a nuisance again."

"No such thing, child. I enjoyed having you stay with me, you know that. And if you remember, I tried to get you to stay longer," she chided gently.

"Hai," Kagome said, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you again, Elder."

"I won't be closing the shop for awhile, so go on now, and get that young man seen about; you know where my house is."

"Hai, thank you again," Kagome said, releasing Inuyasha's hand before turning around, and hurriedly leading the small group back the way they had come. This time everyone completely ignored the hateful looks sent in their direction by most of the villagers.

When the young woman neared the well in the center of the market-square, she changed direction and headed over to it. "Now, what are you doing." Inuyasha asked annoyed, as he followed her. Shippou glanced between the pair, but said nothing as he watched them.

Kagome didn't answer, as she removed the water containers from their bag of supplies and carried them over to the well. The Miko placed them on the lip of the well, and quickly drew up a bucket of water. She then transferred the water to their containers, before emptying the rest of the bucket in to the trough beside the well.

Without a word, Inuyasha lead Kage over to the trough and let the horse drink, while Kagome repacked the containers. When she was finished, the group then headed back toward Asumi's hut.

-

-

When they arrived at Asumi's, Kagome led Kage around to the back of the house, and in to the old barn that was barely standing. Inuyasha followed the miko, but stopped just inside the building. He leaned against the wall, while he waited on her. Shippou hopped down from the saddle, and quietly padded over to the hanyou's side to wait out of the way.

The young woman quickly led the horse in to the only stall, and tied the reigns off. She then removed the water containers from their supplies, and placed them on the ground, before taking out her largest cooking pot. Inuyasha pushed away from the wall, and walked over to the horse. He quickly removed their supplies, before returning to where he was standing, the bag slung over his shoulder. "You really shouldn't be carrying that," Kagome called over to him, while she filled the cooking pot with water.

"Keh."

Kagome sighed at the stubborn hanyou's response as she placed the water within Kage's reach. She removed the horse's saddle and blanket. She carried them over to a corner of the stall, and set them down out of the way. The young woman walked back over to Kage, and finally removed his bridle and reigns, letting him move about freely in the stall. She then picked up the water containers, and headed over to the hanyou. The young woman gabbed the sleeve of his haori with her free hand when she passed, hauling Inuyasha with her, as she headed for the hut.

"Hey wench, you don't have to drag me."

"I'm just making sure you don't decide to wonder off." Shippou covered his mouth to stifle his giggles, as he followed behind the pair.

Inuyasha shot the amused kitsune a glare before replying, "Keh, where do I have to go at the moment?"

Kagome didn't answer him, but a smile graced her lips as she led him through the door of the hut. "Sit here," Kagome told her pouting patient, pointing to a spot near the fire-pit. She then dropped to her knees herself, and placed the water containers next to the fire. She waited for Inuyasha to sit down, before dragging the bag of supplies closer to her, and beginning to remove everything she would need to treat the hanyou.

The miko placed several bowls, strips of linen, the left over Agrimony leaves, a cooking pot, and the last of the yarrow leaves around her, then set to work. Kagome quickly started a fire, poured water in to the cooking pot, and set the pot over the fire. She turned her attention to the herbs, crushing a small handful of the Agrimony leaves in to a bowl before she turned to Inuyasha. "Take off your haori, and inner kimono."

Inuyasha growled lowly, but did as he was told, and removed his upper clothing. He tossed the items in to a heap beside the fire pit. His now loosely tied hakama slipped dangerously lower on his hips. He paused for a moment, debating with himself before he slipped the jewel from around his neck, and held it out to the miko. "Here, hide it somewhere."

"Are you sure," Kagome asked hesitantly, reaching for it.

"Yeah."

"Um, okay." Kagome gently took the jewel from him, then paused not knowing where to put it. She glanced at their supplies, then looked back at the hanyou beside her before she slipped the necklace over her head. A small gasp escaped her, when the jewel touched her skin as she tucked it inside her yukata. The young woman could feel a soft comforting warmth spreading over her, originating from the jewel and causing an almost familiar feeling in her. She held her hand still, hovering it over the jewel as sense of rightness flowed over her; surprising the young woman.

"Kagome," Inuyasha quietly spoke her name, watching her reaction to the jewel. "As if I needed more proof," he mumbled to himself, catching the young Kitsune's attention, before calling the miko's name again. "Kagome?"

The young woman mentally shook her head, and cleared her throat as she scooted closer to the hanyou, not even realizing that he had called her by name twice. Inuyasha glanced to the kitsune to find him avidly watching them. He mentally called the child a brat, before turning his attention back to the miko He raised an eyebrow, curious about her reactions. But he said nothing as she began removing the tightly wrapped bindings from his torso.

Inuyasha shifted, his ears flatted against his head in irritation as he tried to keep his arms out of the young woman's way. The inu-hanyou swore under his breath, when he caught himself leaning down to take in more of the miko's warm enticing scent. He growled lowly and shifted again, trying to ignore her scent as she brushed against him in the act of reaching around his back to pass the bindings from one hand to the other.

Kagome glanced up when she heard his growl, thinking that she had brushed against his wounds; but she found him wearing a frown and not really looking at her. The miko quickly went back to work, and finished removing the blood soaked bindings. Next she gently peeled the saturated dressings from the wounds.

"Here, let me spread out a blanket," Kagome said, reaching for their supplies. Inuyasha stood up and moved to the side, having to keep a grip on his hakama, as it had started to slide down. The miko immediately pulled out a blanket and began spreading it out next to her, placing herself between Inuyasha and the fire pit. "Lie down," Kagome said, glancing up to him, and patting the blankets.

Inuyasha didn't comment as he stretched out on the floor beside the Miko, making himself as comfortable as he could. He tucked his arms under his head, using them as a pillow and crossed his ankles. Kagome waited until the hanyou was settled before picking up a clean piece of linen. She gently wiped all of the blood from his chest then added it to the pile of things that would need washing.

The young woman picked up the last of the yarrow and placed the leaves along the deepest wound. She lightly pressed down as she went so that the herb would have greater contact with the injury. When the gash was completely covered, she turned her attention to the now boiling pot of water, and removed it from the fire. Kagome carefully poured water over the crushed Agrimony leaves, and filling up the small bowl. She set the pot to the side, and left the herbs to steep.

Kagome pulled their supplies closer to her and began pulling out her dirty yukatas, and adding them to the wash pile, when Asumi entered the hut. "Did you find everything you needed," she asked, glancing at the half naked hanyou lying on her floor with his eyes closed. She noticed the wounds that ran across his chest and stomach, before turning back to the young woman.

"Hai Elder," Kagome answered looking up at her. "I had most of what I needed with me, though I did have to borrow one of your cooking pots."

"That's fine child, you're welcome to use whatever I have. Are you hungry," the older woman asked, not commenting on the inu-hanyou. She sat down next to Shippou, across the fire pit from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hai," Shippou answered hopping to his feet and nearly climbing in to Asumi's lap.

"We haven't ate since this morning," Kagome replied, as she checked the temperature of the astringent wash, and finding it still too hot to use.

"Well then, I should get started."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, its fine child. You just tend to your patient." Asumi said, giving the young woman a sly smile as she carefully climbed to her feet, before hobbling her way in to her storage room.

Kagome shook her head at the old woman not knowing what she was getting at. But when she turned back to the hanyou, she glanced over him, not looking at him as her patient; and finally noticing how he looked stretched out on the blanket and blushed. She quickly averted her face, and carefully avoided looking at him further, while she finished gathering everything that needed washing, not wanting to blush more.

Inuyasha cracked his eyes open when he smelled a slight change in the young woman's scent. He watched her as she moved, noticing her aversion to him, and causing the hanyou to smirk as he relaxed and closed his eyes again. Kagome stood up a moment later, and headed to the storage room, sliding the door open and just sticking her head in. "Asumi-san. Do you have a very large pot that I can borrow?"

"Hai, check to you right," the older woman answered, walking toward the miko, her arms laden down with a basket of vegetables, a bowl of rice, and a small mound of cured pork.

"Here, let me help you."

"Its fine. Just go on, and get what you need." Kagome nodded her head, and quickly stepped to the side, so that the elder could pass. She then glanced around a moment, before finally spotting what she was looking for. The young woman removed the various other items stored inside, and set them to the side. She then picked the heavy thing up, and carried it in to the main room.

The miko smiled at a cooking Asumi as she passed her, and continued on, carrying the pot outside. She returned a few seconds later, collected the blood stained linens, and her water containers, before walking back out. Shippou glanced at Asumi, before hopping to his feet and following the young woman. "Kagome?"

"Hai, Shippou-chan," she answered, as she placed Inuyasha's kimono, and haori in the pot before looking up.

"Do you need any help?"

"Actually, yes. Do you think you can check on Kage for me?"

"Hai!"

"Thank you, Shippou," Kagome called, smiling at the quickly retreating kitsune. The young woman turned back to what she was doing and added the bloodied bandages and wrappings to the pot. She picked up the water containers and emptied them in to the large pot, before heading around back, leaving the items to soak. The miko rounded the back corner of the hut, to see Shippou exiting the barn, and heading toward her. "Is he ok?"

"Hai, Kage is eating the hay that is left in there."

"Ok, lets head back inside then." Shippou followed the raven-haired young woman, as she turned around and headed to the hut.

-

Kagome entered the room, and dropped back down in her place between Inuyasha and the fire. The hanyou's ears swiveling in her direction, was the only hint that he was very much aware of what was going on around him. Shippou entered just behind the miko, and sat back down beside Asumi, who greeted the kitsune with a warm smile.

The young woman reached over, and tested the temperature of the astringent wash of Agrimony leaves, finding that it was now cool enough to use. She quickly selected another bowl from their supplies and placed it beside the extra linen that she removed earlier. She then lightly touched the hanyou's arm to get his attention.

Inuyasha cracked opened his eyes, and glanced at the miko sitting next to him. "What?"

"I just wanted you to know that the wash is ready." Inuyasha said nothing, but nodded before he closed his eyes again. A small smile tugged at Kagome lips, as she slightly leaned over the hanyou, and carefully began removing the yarrow leaves, placing them in the extra bowl, and examining the gash as she went.

After the yarrow was removed, Kagome picked up a square of clean linen, and dipped it in to the bowl of astringent wash. She wrung most of the of the liquid out, and gently began washing his wounds. A few moments later, the miko dipped the cloth in the wash again. She then wrung it out over the bowl of used yarrow, and continued to clean the reopened gash. She repeated the process until she felt that the wound was clean, then picked up a clean dry cloth and gently patted his chest dry.

"Okay, you can sit up now," Kagome said, sitting back from the hanyou. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and nodded at the Miko. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, keeping a hand on his hakama so that it moved with him, instead of against him.

Kagome selected a large clean square of linen, and folded it in to a thick pad, she then held it gently in place against the gash. She picked up the long linen bindings with her free hand, and turned back to the inu-hanyou. "Can you hold this?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, sliding his hand over hers on the pad.

"Thanks." Kagome slipped her hand from under his, scooted even closer to the hanyou, and began wrapping his chest with the bindings. She pressed slightly against him every time she reached around his back to pass the binding from one hand to the other.

The miko's scent once again invaded his senses, teasing him as she continuously pressed against him and retreated. Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he kept his arms out of the way, while trying to still keep the pad in place. The inu-hanyou inhaled deeply and caught himself again leaning down towards her hair, trying to get closer to her and take in more of her warm scent.

Inuyasha mentally shook his head, and leaned back slightly, glancing over Kagome's head and across the fire. He noticed that the old woman had removed the cooking pots from the fire and was quietly playing a game of chopsticks with the kitsune, as he had just tapped Asumi's hand and broke out in a smile.

Inuyasha glanced back down at the miko as she made another pass around him, noticing that his hand was no longer needed and moved it out of her way. She gave him a quick small as she looked up at him before making another pass.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, so that the others wouldn't over hear.

"Yes?" The young woman paused in her work, glancing up to him, and giving the hanyou her full attention.

"I've never said anything to you about treating me…"

"Oh? Tha- "

Inuyasha reached up and lightly caressed her cheek, before tucking a few strands of her raven hair behind her ear. He effectively silenced the Miko and sent a pink tinge to her cheeks "Thanks, I really do appreciate it.".

"Its -"

Inuyasha silenced her again by placing a clawed finger against her soft full lips. The young woman's eyes widened in surprise, and she could do nothing but stare at the him, her cheeks now a shade darker. He smirked at the young woman as he removed his finger and sat back. The inu-hanyou raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue in her task.

Kagome mentally shook herself then set back to wrapping Inuyasha's chest, carefully not looking up in to his eyes. The young woman sat up a couple of minutes later, back to normal. She was finally finished with wrapping his chest after having tied the ends off securely.

"Well, now that you are finished with your patient, lets eat," Asumi said, breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"Hai," Kagome replied turning to Asumi. The elder quickly served dinner, and everyone set back enjoying the wonderful taste of Asumi's cooking.

-

-

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter and thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

By the way, in case anyone is wondering 'chopsticks' is a traditional Japanese game played by children. Although I don't know how far back the game goes, it is complicated to explain how it is played. If anyone is interested in the details, I found a page on Wikipedia, check my profile for the link


	12. A Secret Revealed

A/N: Another long delay, I really hate that I update so irregularly. I am trying, if you've read the new posts on my LJ, you know that after this a new update shouldn't be too long in coming. I warn you now; there is a small scene that ends up repeated in this chapter. The part that is repeated is not very long, but I really wanted to show the scene from both Inuyasha's and Kagome's perspective, you'll see what I mean when you read it. (^.~)

-

--

-

Dangerous Adventures

Chapter 12

A Secret Revealed

-

--

-

The bright morning sunlight shined in to the hut from a slated window above the occupants' heads, casting everything in a golden light. Kagome awoke slowly, feeling wonderfully warm and comfortable. She half moaned in protest, and tried to bury herself deeper in to the warm comfort below her, not wanting to get up just yet.

The young woman tried to stretch, but froze when she found that she couldn't move. The miko quickly opened her eyes in slight alarm, ready to fight her way free. But instead of finding herself in a bad situation, she found herself in quite a pleasurable one. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her jaw would have dropped in shock if she wasn't pressed so close to the masculine body next to her.

Kagome quickly over came her shock, and blushed brightly at her great close-up view, of an expanse of a well muscled, mostly bandaged chest. She slowly lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder, and glanced down at their positions. Somehow even though Inuyasha and Kagome went to sleep last night on opposite sides of the makeshift futon, with Shippou between them, they ended up curled against each other. Impossibly the small kitsune still slept curled in to a ball between them, although he did look a bit squashed pressed against her stomach and his hip.

Inuyasha was currently lying on his back, with Kagome curled intimately against him on her right side. Her chest was pressed against his side, and her left arm was draped across his waist, the fingers of his right hand tangled with hers. The silver-haired hanyou's left arm was curled around her back, his hand resting on her waist, and holding her to him, while her left leg was trapped between his. The blankets had long been kicked to the end of the futon sometime during the night.

Kagome carefully pulled her trapped leg and hand free. She maneuvered her other arm under her, and began cautiously pushing herself up. But she didn't get very far, when the hanyou beside her started to move. A _sleeping_ Inuyasha wrapped both of his arms around the young woman, and pulled her back down, landing her flat against his chest, and almost knocking the air from her lungs; apparently he was not ready to release her.

Kagome blushed; wondering if she was ever going to stop. She glanced down at Shippou, seeing that the kitsune was okay, and yes still asleep. The miko surveyed the rest of the room from her perch, finding that Asumi had already left for her shop. She calmly lied there, wondering if she could free herself from the hanyou without waking him up.

After a few moments, Kagome felt Inuyasha's hold loosening. She braced her palms on the floor, and moved to straddle him, so that both of her knees where braced against the floor. She tried to push herself off her futon, but the hanyou's arms wrapped around her back prevented her from moving. The young woman growled as well as she could for a human, and relaxed against Inuyasha's chest. She knew that her blush would be back with a vengeance, when he finally woke up and let her go. 'I can't believe I've been turned in to his living doll. Asumi-san probably saw us when she left this morning.'

It wasn't very long after that before Kagome felt Inuyasha shift beneath her as he finally started to wake up. The young woman stilled, and turned her head to the side, not wanting to see the smirk that she knew he would be wearing. Inuyasha stretched; not really paying any attention to the extra weight that was on top of him. He shifted again, and glanced down at the miko, the foreseen smirk tugging at his lips. The hanyou loosened his grip on her, and cautiously touched her hair, trying to get her to look at him. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Morning," the young woman mumbled, still not looking at him. 'Is that all he can say? No teasing remark about why I'm lying on him?'

"Sleep well," Inuyasha asked humor clearly in his voice as he gently tugged on a lock of her hair.

Kagome took a deep breath, and finally looked up at the hanyou, a pretty blush continuing to stain her cheeks. "Yes, did you?"

"Very well," the hanyou purred, before continuing, a small smirk still tugging at his lips. "Are you ready to get up yet, or are you comfortable where you are."

"No.. uh, I mean yes, I mean…." Kagome stuttered to a stop, and mentally groaned, covering her face with a hand.

"I don't mind if you're not. You can lay on me as long as you want, and whenever you want."

Kagome squeaked, and blushed brighter as she scrambled off the hanyou when he released her. Inuyasha chuckled, highly amused at the young woman as he sat up watching her.

Kagome quickly gathered her dirty yukatas, pulled a clean one from their supplies, and headed toward the door. She paused just before walking out, and half turned back to the hanyou not meeting his gaze, her cheeks still tinged pink. "I'm going down to the river, stay here, and try not to reopen your wounds."

"Keh."

Kagome shook her head, and continued out the door. She quickly dumped the water from the large pot, and picked it up, carrying everything down to the river to wash.

Inuyasha poked the still sleeping kitsune beside him, knowing that it would be awhile before he woke up. The hanyou stood up, and stretched, wincing a little at the action, then headed outside. He quickly glanced around the outskirts of town, noticing that most of the villagers were out working for the day. He then jumped up to Asumi's roof, and settled down. The inu-hanyou stretched out on his back; thinking back to the events that happened just moments before.

_Inuyasha cautiously sat up after Asumi left for her shop, and slid a softly snoring kitsune down the futon, before settling back down on his back. He pulled the sleeping and unresisting miko over to him, tucking her against his side. The young woman made a sound of protest as she was moved, but then she sighed, and curled in to the warm body beside her. _

_The inu-hanyou lightly combed his fingers though Kagome silky black hair. He dipped his head lower so that he could take in more of her scent, and began tracing a finger carefully across her check. At the light contact, the young woman shifted as she stretched, and tossed her leg across her temporary bedmate. Inuyasha smirked at her unconscious reactions to him, and curled his left arm around her waist, while he continued to lightly run his fingers across her soft skin. _

_Kagome made a soft sound of protest, and searched for the teasing fingers. When she found them, she pulled them away from her face, and settled back down, still holding on to his hand. A warm breath puffed lightly against Inuyasha's skin as Kagome sighed, and rubbed her check lightly against the hanyou's chest, content where she was. _

_The minutes passed and Inuyasha tried to remain still as the young woman half moaned and buried her face in to his side before stretching as she finally started to wake up. He barely cracked his eyes open, and saw her lift her blushing face, glancing down at their intertwined bodies. When she started to sit up, he couldn't help the evil thought that crossed his mind. He fought the smirk that wanted to appear as he again wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down on top of him. _

_Inuyasha could feel Kagome struggling and tightened his arms around her, keeping her in place. The young woman's human growl when she finally got the hint and relaxed against him, made his youkai side want to answer her with a growl of his own. It also made him realize that he couldn't keep both her there and his instincts in check. Her warm body and sweet addicting scent had invaded his sense and stirred his youkai further. Inuyasha mentally sighed , and waited a few moments to calm his youkai instincts before pretending that he was just waking up._

Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk that had worked its way to his lips over his thoughts, and he knew he was lost to her as soon as he had given her the jewel. He winced again as he tried to stretch, and decided that a nap couldn't hurt until the miko came back, as he had been awake for quite awhile. Inuyasha settled in to a comfortable position, and closed his eyes.

-

--

-

A freshly washed Kagome dressed in her yellow yukata returned to the hut later in the afternoon. She carried a stack of clean clothes, and the cooking pot filled with an assortment of herbs, fruit and vegetables that she was able to collect. A bright splash of red against Asumi's roof caught her attention as she approached. The young woman glanced up, finding that the inu-hanyou was sound asleep in the hot afternoon sun. She hurried inside, putting the stack of clean clothes down beside their supplies, and dropping the pot off near the fire-pit.

Kagome headed back outside the empty hut, stepping far enough away from the house so that she could be in the hanyou's line of sight when he woke up. "Inuyasha." The young woman waited a couple of moments, before calling him again, though louder this time. "Inuyasha." 'Do hanyous or youkais sunburn?'

"What," Inuyasha asked, sleepily as he sat up, and glanced down at the miko.

"Are you hungry? I picked some fruit while I was out. Also, your kosode, and haori are clean if you want to get dressed." Inuyasha didn't answer her, but did he stand up, and jump to the ground. "Didn't I tell you to rest," Kagome questioned, half glaring at him.

"I was, if you didn't notice."

"You know what I mean, what are you doing jumping around for."

"Keh."

Kagome just sighed, and walked inside the hut, giving up on the hanyou listening to her about his injuries. The young woman dropped down beside the cooking pot, and began removing its contents. She separated the medical herbs away from the vegetables; then handed the hanyou a couple of plums.

Inuyasha quickly ate the fruit, then picked up his haori and kosode, and started for the door. "Wait Inuyasha," Kagome called after the retreating hanyou.

"Why?"

"Let me check your wounds. All of that jumping around could have caused you to start bleeding again."

Inuyasha didn't comment, but he did turn around, and walked back over to the Miko. He sat down beside her, and leaned back, resting his weight on his palms.

Kagome quickly set to work, removing the outer bindings. She then removed the thick bandage, noting that it was stained with dried blood. "Lie back for a moment." The Miko carefully examined his wound and was happy to find that it showed a vast improvement.

"Well," Inuyasha asked, gaining the young woman's attention.

Kagome looked up with a smile, and said, "With your youkai blood, you should finally be healed in a couple of days… If you don't stress your wounds."

"Two days," Inuyasha questioned. 'If it wasn't for the damn new moon approaching, I would have been healed within a day.'

"Hai. Sit up so that I can re-bandage you."

Inuyasha did as he was told, and kept his arms out of the way, as the Miko quickly wrapped his chest. When she was finished Inuyasha again gathered up his clothes, and walked to the door.

"Wait," Kagome called once again; halting the inu-hanyou, and catching his attention.

"What?"

"Here," the young woman said removing the shikon jewel from around her neck. She held it out to Inuyasha before continuing. "I forgot to give this back to you. "

"Keep it."

"But -"

"It's safer with you," Inuyasha stated, not wanting to tell her the real reason why he gave it to her in the first place. He smirked at the miko before turning, and finally heading out the door.

Kagome sighed as she placed the rest of the plums in to a bowl, and walked outside. She glanced around not seeing the hanyou, and shrugged, figuring that he was back on the roof. She then headed around to check on Kage before going to Asumi's shop.

-

--

-

Later that evening Kagome, Shippou, and Asumi returned to the house. The older woman and the kitsune entered without pause; leaving the miko standing outside alone. The young woman looked around; trying to spot the missing hanyou. She could feel his youkai presence nearby, but she couldn't place his location. When she couldn't find him, she sighed to herself giving up, and started for the door.

Inuyasha quietly slipped up behind the Miko, and reached out to her as she walked through the door. He lightly touched her shoulder, catching her by surprise and scaring her. Kagome screamed and jump away from the doorway; she whipped around to face her unknown attacker, only to come face to face with a smirking hanyou. "Don't do that," Kagome admonish, glaring at him.

"Don't be so jumpy," Inuyasha replied, smirking wider at the irritated young woman. The hanyou lightly brushed past her, trailing a claw down her arm, knowing that something else was bothering her. He made his way in to the hut, noticing traces of anger, sadness, and hurt lingering in her scent.

Kagome stared wide eyed after the retreating hanyou, wondering what had gotten in to him.

"Are you coming in child," Asumi asked from inside, while she prepared dinner.

"Hai." Kagome mentally shook her head, giving up on a reason why Inuyasha does anything and entered the house. She glanced at the inu-hanyou; sitting across the fire with his eyes closed, and then turned her attention to the older woman. "Do you need any help Asumi-san?"

"Yes, will you help me clean and chop the vegetables?"

"Hai." Kagome sat down near the fire, and quickly set to work on her appointed task. Together the miko and the older woman made quick work of the vegetables, and then added them to the boiling pot sat over the fire.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and turned in Kagome's direction as she worked. The hanyou cracked open his eyes, and watched her; knowing that something was still bothering her. The time passed quickly for the quiet group as the two women cooked, and it wasn't long before the meal was done.

Asumi divided up the soup, while Kagome passed out the bowls, and utensils. Everyone dug in, enjoying the meal, though Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome. But when he noticed that night was falling, he quickly finished eating, and stood up. He passed the miko, and headed for the door; knowing that he couldn't stay inside longer. "Stay inside."

"Wait, where are you going," Kagome asked, sitting her bowl down, and starting to rise.

"I'm sleeping on the roof tonight. Stay inside."

"But -," Inuyasha didn't give her time to continue as he walked out the door. Kagome shook her head, and then continued eating, mumbling about an annoying in-hanyou.

Shippou finished his bowl, and carried it over to Kagome. He set it down beside her, and climbed in to her lap. The miko smiled down at the kitsune, and comfortingly ran her fingers through his hair, before continuing to eat. Shippou snuggled in to her stomach, and started to doze off; clutching her kimono in his tiny hands.

"Are you all right child?"

"Hai, Asumi-san."

"Don't let what happened earlier trouble you."

"But what if-."

"No buts child. Everything will work itself out in the end. Now why don't you and Shippou get some sleep? I'll clean up."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, go ahead, and get some rest."

Kagome smiled gratefully at the older woman, and handed her both her bowl, and Shippou's. The miko then carefully picked up the dozing kitsune, and carried him over to their futon. She settled Shippou on the blankets before following suite; pulling the covers over them. "Good night Elder and thank you."

"You're welcome child. Good night."

-

--

-

_Kagome ran through the dark forest, being hunted. The sinister presence drew ever closer, pushing her forward, never stopping, never letting up. She tripped over an unseen root, and fell hard to the cold ground. Shadows closed in around her, cloaking her hunter. _

_The miko could feel him drawing closer, his evil aura washing over her, and drowning her in its intensity. Cold fingers reached out, grasping at her robe, and hair. She struck out, trying to force the thing back but it would not let go. The moon momentarily illuminated the figure before her, blood red eyes stared down at her, a malicious smirk twisting the persons face. "No, let me go," she screamed, as the person snatched her closer to them. _

_He just smirked at her terrified response, leaning down he whispered in her ear. "Poor little miko, in a plot way over her head."_

Kagome awoke with a scream, and quickly sat up; breathing heavily. Her nightmare induced scream had scared Shippou awake, and woke up Asumi as well. Inuyasha being still awake on the roof, carefully jumped down, and rushed inside; uncaring of his current state.

Kagome tried to calm her breathing, as she became aware of the people around her; asking if she was alright. "I'm Fine, it was just another nightmare."

"Here," Asumi said handing her a square of linen, after dipping it in a bucket of cool water and ringing it out.

"Thank you." Kagome took it gratefully and ran the cloth over her face and neck, ridding herself of the sweat that coated her skin. She lightly ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath, and glanced up. When her eyes landed on the hanyou she gasped in surprise, drawing the others attention to him as well. "Inuyasha," she hesitantly asked, reaching toward him.

"What?"

"You look human?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You look funny," the kitsune stated, climbing in to the miko's lap.

"What -," Inuyasha started, having momentarily forgotten his current state. Then he remembered the changes in his appearance on this night, and stood up to leave. "It's not important; I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," Kagome said, she quickly grabbed a hold of his now clawless hand before he could leave. "Tonight is the night your youkai blood wanes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think I will return to bed since there is nothing wrong. Good night."

"Good night Asumi-san. Sorry to have bothered you." She smiled at the older woman, before turning her attention back to the hanyou turned human. "Now, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I go around announcing to people," Inuyasha said sitting back down beside the young woman before continuing. "If other youkai found out, they would use it to their advantage."

"I understand that. Still - ," Kagome started, dropping his hand. But she cut herself off from continuing when she began to really take in as much of his appearance as she could in the dim light. She scooted even closer to the hanyou, trying to see better, and hesitantly reached out to him. The miko lightly ran her fingers across his cheek, noticing that his eyes where no longer amber, but instead a deep warm brown. She slipped her hand up the side of his head and in to his now inky black hair, and found his human ears. She lightly grazed her fingertips over them, before combing her fingers through his hair in innocent curiosity.

Inuyasha not being able to take the soft caresses any longer; caught Kagome's wondering fingers, and gently removed her hand from his hair. He glanced up at her face, finding a mix of curiosity, and understanding coloring her features.

"Kagome," the kitsune asked, sapping the pair out of the trance they seemed to have fell in to.

"Hai, Shippou-chan?"

"Are you sure you are ok, even with what happened earlier?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened earlier," Inuyasha asked, glancing back to the miko.

"Nothing important."

"I know something happened. I could smell the changes in all of your scents earlier, so you might as well tell me."

"Well," Kagome began, before stopping herself, and wondering if she should tell him everything. 'I don't think he needs to know that they had gone after Shippou before I got there, and then later started to turn on me when I tried to intervene. Knowing Inuyasha as much as I can over our very short time together, I know that it won't go over well.'

The young woman glanced down at the kitsune, and sighed. She took a deep breath before continuing, having decided not to say anything about that part of it. "When I reached Asumi's shop, several of the villagers where there, arguing with Asumi-san about us. They were threatening her to turn us out, or that they will force us all out. How can they treat Asumi and us like this? We haven't done anything to them. -"

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started.

"I knew yesterday that we weren't really welcomed, but to go this far. -"

"Kagome," He started, trying again to get her attention.

"And Asumi has lived here her whole life."

"Kagome!"

"What," the miko asked, breaking out of her rant.

"Most people don't care about that. They are too filled with hate, mistrust, anger, and fear. They don't take things for how they are; they see it how they want to. Humans and youkais alike, it doesn't matter, both are at fault, and all they care about is themselves."

Kagome sighed, and glanced down at the kitsune in her lap. She lovingly stroked her fingers through his hair, before turning her attention back to the hanyou. "So what are we going to do?"

"Simple. We leave tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts."

"I guess it is for the best," Kagome sighed. "I'll tell Asumi-san in the morning. We had better get some sleep then. We will have a long day tomorrow."

"I'll see you in the morning," Inuyasha stated, standing up.

"Wait, why are you going back outside? You should just stay in here."

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, but dropped down against a wall of the hut, and closed his eyes.

"Good night." Kagome waited until the kitsune was settled in to their futon; then laid down herself and pulled the blankets over them. She glanced one more time at the hanyou, before closing her eyes.

-

--

-

Bright and early the next morning, the group was already up, and preparing to leave. Kagome was outside Asumi's house, busily packing their supplies. Inuyasha had already saddled Kage, and tied him off around to the side of the hut. He now leaned against the wall, staying out of the way. Shippou walked out Asumi's house carrying another bag of dried meat over to the busy young woman.

"Really, Asumi-san this is too much," the miko said, taking the bag from Shippou.

"Nonsense. All of you are going to be traveling for awhile, and there is also no telling what will happen along the way."

"I'm really sorry about all of this Asumi," the young woman said, packing the last bag, before standing up. She dusted herself off, and then walked over to the older woman before continuing. "Is there anything that we can do for you before we leave?"

"No, child. Just have a safe journey."

"Sayonara Asumi-san." Kagome said, hugging the elder. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, and take care," she stated before releasing the miko. She smiled at the young woman and stepped back. "Sayonara, and if you are ever back this way again, you had better come and see me."

"We will."

Inuyasha meanwhile had pushed himself away from the wall without a word, and walked around to the side of the hut. He returned a moment later leading Kage by the reigns, and headed over to Shippou. The silver haired-hanyou attached the last of their supplies to Kage's saddle while he waited on the miko.

"Ja, Asumi-san," Shippou called from atop Kage. Kagome walked over to the two, and turned back to smile at the older woman one last time, then climbed in to the saddle. Inuyasha nodded at Asumi before, taking up the reigns, and leading them out of town.

-

--

-

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and please review. Next Chapter should be up soon.


End file.
